4 Girls 5 Guys and 1 Crossover (Chapter 1)
by Lady Setsuna
Summary: When 4 Soldiers and 5 Warriors Meet .......things get very interesting.
1. Default Chapter Title

It was a very hot sticky summer day and Mia had just come back from a meeting and seemed very tired and she entered the house. 

"Mia, Cye won't cook and I'm starving!" Mia sighed, that would be Kento. "I'm coming!" She ran into the kitchen and saw Kento rummaging through the refrigerator. "Out! Go read like Rowen is or something." She said and pushed him out of the kitchen. A couple of minutes later everyone was eating at the dining table. Rowen was reading a book (like usual) and everyone else was eating quietly with the exception of Kento who was wolfing down food. Mia cleared her throat "Tomorrow we have some of my friend's friends visiting and will be staying with us for a couple of months." "Who is it." Asked Ryo offhandedly. "4 girls from Tokyo." She replied. "How old are they?" asked Sage excitedly. "Is that all you ever care about?" asked Cye. Sage glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean!" "Nothing." He said with a smile. Sage was about to say something but Mia cut him off. "3 of them are 17 and one of them is about 13." "Yeah!" said Sage. Everyone glared at him.****

The next day, the whole house was hectic trying to make everything perfect for their guests. Cye and Mia were in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Rowen, Kento, and Ryo were cleaning the house and Sage, was in the bathroom getting himself ready. "Sage Date! Will you please get your butt out here and help us!" said Ryo very irritably. Just then the doorbell rang and everyone rushed to the door to greet their guests. "I wonder what they're like." Said Cye quietly. Before they opened the door, they heard arguing. "Haruka will you please stop grumbling and help me with these bags." Said a voice. "If it weren't for Rei's stupid prediction I would never had come. I never wanted to come here in the first place." Spoke the one who must have been Haruka. "Haruka, if you don't stop complaining I'll tape your mouth." Came the reply. "They seem very pleasant." Whispered Kento sarcastically to Cye. He nodded. Mia opened the door and greeted them "Welcome everyone, please come in." The arguing stopped and a young girl with short shoulder length hair entered wearing a black top and a black skirt. She seemed very exhausted and was carrying a small bag. Next came in two other people, one with long wavy blue-green hair that hung slightly below her shoulders and was wearing a short skirt with a blue top. She was burdened with a large suitcase. The other was a bit taller and had EXTREMELY short blond hair and was wearing a short-sleeved blouse and khaki pants. She looked extremely grumpy and was carrying two large suitcases. Then lastly came in a lady with long black-green hair that hung below her knees. She was wearing a long summer dress and was serious faced. She was carefully holding a black suitcase. "Umm Mia, I think you got something wrong, there's 3 girls and 1 guy." Said Kento glancing at the blond. The girl with blue hair started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" asked Kento. "I…" started the blond, "…mister short-sighted am a girl!" she said irritably. Kento turned red (from obvious embarrassment) and started apologizing. "I'm really sorry but you just, well, you look so much like a…" "Don't worry about it." She said grouchily. "You're definitely not the first one who's done it." Said the girl with the long green hair. "Why don't we all sit down and we can introduce ourselves." Said Mia and they all headed for the living room. The 5 guys helped the girls carry their suitcases. "The blonde's cute." Whispered Sage to Rowen. "She's looks tough though, don't mess with her." Said Rowen.

They all assembled into the living room and sat down. "Now let's introduce ourselves, I'm Mia Koji." The others introduced themselves in the following manner. "Hi I'm Ryo Sanada. These are my friends: Kento Rei Faun, Sai Mouri, Rowen Hashiba, and Sage Date. Now that we're done, how about you 4?" The girl with the short black hair spoke up. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe and I'm 13." "I'm Michiru Kaiou." Said the girl with the wavy blue hair. "I'm Setsuna Meiou." Said the girl with the long green hair. "And I'm Haruka Te'nou." Said the grumpy blonde. "Why don't you 5 show them to their rooms, I'm sure they had a tiring journey here." Said Mia. Sage accompanied Haruka, Rowen with Setsuna, Sai and Michiru, and lastly Kento and Ryo with Hotaru. They went up the stairs and split into different corridors.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are beautiful." Asked Sage, flirtatiously. They were walking down the hall and Sage was carrying Haruka's suitcase. Haruka gave him a wry smile that meant she was getting pretty annoyed. Sage didn't take the hint. "The room at the end of this hallway is yours, if you need anything you know where to find me." He said with a smile and slowly put his arm around here. Haruka (who was already in a very foul mood) grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back which caused him to drop the suitcase. She put her head to his ear and hissed angrily, "Touch me again and I'll flip you through the window." She picked up her fallen suitcase, went into her room and slammed the door. Sage rubbed his arm to get back his circulation. She sure has a firm grip, he thought. Rowen was right about not messing with her, but there's always tomorrow.

Michiru and Cye were walking up a long flight of stairs with Cye in the lead. Michiru stopped at a window next to the stairs to take a look at the scenery that surrounded the mansion. "Wow, the view here is breathtaking." She gasped as she saw the ocean view. "Do you like the oceans?" asked Cye. "Are you kidding? I love it, not to mention I love swimming." She said. "Maybe I could show you around later. Oh, here's your room." Said Cye as they neared the top of the stairs. He opened the door to a large room where the theme color was turquoise with walls, bedspread, and curtains of that color. The cabinets and closets were white. There were two large windows that faced the ocean. "How do you like it?" asked Cye as he helped her unpack. "It's lovely." she said as she bent down to pick up a couple of dresses and put them into the closet. Cye couldn't help but notice the beautiful figure she cut, with her tall slender body and her soft blue-green wavy hair. "Umm Cye, would it be alright if you left for a while, I need to change." Cye snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry, when you're done come join us downstairs for lunch." He said and left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Elsewhere, Setsuna and Rowen were walking down a hallway. Both of them were silent. Then they heard a thump and a door slam. Setsuna sighed, "That would be Haruka." Rowen recognized something about her voice, and then it came to him. "Weren't you the one that had threatened to tape Haruka's mouth?" he asked with a smile. She turned her serious features toward him and smiled, "I was desperate. I didn't think it would have been very polite if she had kept complaining." "Why didn't she want to come?" asked Rowen curiously. Setsuna's smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by look of sadness and she turned away. She quickened her pace and soon was ahead of Rowen. Rowen quickly caught up to her "Did I say something wrong?" he asked with concern. "No, you just reminded me of something that I don't want to talk about." Realizing that Setsuna must have a painful reason for not wanting to say anything, he changed the subject, "You're room is right here to the left and mine is right across from it. I'll leave you alone for a little while to let you unpack. Lunch will be ready in a while." And with that he left her. 

Ryo and Kento were helping the weak Hotaru carry her bags to her room. Kento turned around and walked backwards so as to be able to talk to Hotaru who was behind her. "So, what grade are you in?" "Oh, I'm in the 7th grade but am going into 8th." Replied Hotaru. "What do you like to do?" asked Ryo without turning around. "I…" she didn't finish her sentence for Kento who wasn't watching where he was going tripped over the suitcase he was carrying and fell hard on the floor. Unfortunately, while doing so, he had cut a big gash in his right knee with the suitcase. Ryo went quickly over to him, "Are you all right Kento? Wait here while I go get a first-aid kit." "There won't be any need for that." Said a soft voice behind him. Ryo turned around to see Hotaru standing behind him. She knelt beside Kento and put her hands over his cut knee and held it there for a couple of seconds. When she had lifted them his knee had been healed. "Woah, what just happened? How did you do that Hotaru?" asked Kento. "Hotaru?" Kento and Ryo both turned around and found Hotaru lying on the floor unconscious. "Is she all right?" said Kento hysterically. Ryo felt her wrist and was relieved to find a pulse. " Don't worry, she's alive, I guess she's just unconscious." Ryo carefully picked Hotaru up and carried her to her room. "I wonder what happened?" said Kento. Ryo placed her carefully on the bed. "I'll stay with her." Said Kento. "All right, I'll bring your lunch up to you." Said Ryo. "Make sure that Rowen doesn't eat everything." "Don't worry." Said Ryo with an unsure smile. 

Downstairs in the dining room Mia sat waiting for the others. I wonder why these four girls came here for, she thought to herself. Just then she heard footsteps that announced the arrival of the others. First came Sage, rubbing his bright wrist, then came Cye and Rowen, and finally Ryo. "Hey Sage, what happened with your arm?" asked Rowen. "Put it this way, you were right about Haruka. She is very tough and not someone to be messed with." "So, what happened." Rowen asked again. "I flirted, she got annoyed and twisted my arm behind my back, threatened me, then slammed the door in my face. Any more questions?" "For some reason I don't blame her." Said Cye. "What happened with you and Michiru then, Cye?" retorted Sage. "Nothing, but I found out that she loves the ocean." Said Cye. "Surprise, Surprise." Muttered Sage. "How about you Rowen?" asked Cye. "I think that there is something that we don't know about them. When I asked Setsuna why they were here, she looked as if something was bothering her." He replied. "Hey, where's Kento, he'd never miss lunch." Asked Kento's best friend Cye. Ryo told them what happened, including the part about Hotaru healing Kento. "That is one of the strangest thing I've heard…" started Rowen but was cut off by the sound of talking and footsteps. In the distance they heard what was for sure Setsuna's voice inquiring, "Haruka, what was with all that door slamming and thumping upstairs." "How did you know that it was me?" asked Haruka. They heard Michiru sigh, "You're the only one who's that loud so it must have been you." "Well it wasn't my fault. That perverted Sage started flirting verbally and physically, so…" Ryo who was sitting next Sage made a choking motion towards him. "So you just decided to punch him or something like that right? Haruka, will you please go and apologize to Sage, Mia and her friends were kind enough to let us stay in her house so will you please treat our hosts with respect. Of course I don't blame you, but you didn't have to do anything physically." Said Setsuna and Michiru. Haruka groaned, and a minute later all three of them appeared through the dining room door. "Umm, Sage I'm sorry if I hurt your arm…" mumbled Haruka. "Oh it's all right." "…but" she continued " if you touch me again, I will seriously hurt you, got that." Said Haruka angrily. Everyone sat down and began eating. Setsuna looked around her and saw that Hotaru wasn't there. "Does anyone know where Hotaru is?" she asked. "Well, Kento hurt himself so Hotaru healed him. For some reason or another, she fell unconscious. I tried calling the doctor but he wasn't…" started Ryo but stopped when Setsuna slammed her fist on the table and stood up quickly. She looked extremely angry. "Ryo where is she right now?" she demanded. Everyone looked at her. Michiru put her hand on her shoulder and said "Setsuna calm down, I know that you are concerned but I think that she will be alright." "Michiru, you know that she is very weak and by healing she uses a lot of energy. That Hotaru, I told her hundreds of time not to do this but she would never listen. She is very stubborn. I must get to her now, Ryo will you please show me her room? Now?" she asked urgently. Ryo stood up and he and Setsuna left the dining room. "Was she always so jumpy and emotional?" asked Rowen. "Actually no, she's always been a very calm person even in very bad situations. She's also always been the most sensible and serious one of all. What's more surprisingly is that she never used to show her emotions. But ever since those "incidents" happened, she's always been very jumpy and short-tempered. She'll probably be back to her old self when everything goes back to normal. "said Haruka. "What incidents happened?" asked Cye, very concerned. "Well, we're, the 3 of us are the legal guardians of Hotaru. Setsuna has always acted as the mother of Hotaru. Then recently, Hotaru had gotten really sick. Because of her weak body, she's never really recovered. To top it off, two of our closest friends have disappeared. Setsuna has taken all these events the hardest of us all." Said Michiru. Just then Ryo, Kento, Hotaru, and Setsuna entered. Hotaru seemed a little pale but seemed fine. Setsuna on the other hand was leaning on Ryo and Kento. She looked extremely pale and tired. Michiru and Haruka stood up and went to help Setsuna. "What happened?" asked Haruka. "The strangest thing happened, Setsuna put her hands on Hotaru, said a couple of words and all of a sudden purple energy streamed out of her hands and went into Hotaru and she woke up suddenly." Said Kento. "SHE WHAT?!" asked Haruka in shock. "I was desperate." Said Setsuna weakly. "What did she do?" asked Sage questionably. "It's best if you didn't know." Said Setsuna, and everyone started to eat their lunch. After lunch Michiru offered to help with the dishes, so she and Cye went into the kitchen together. Setsuna and Hotaru told the rest that they would be going upstairs to rest, Haruka helped them up. The rest of them went to wherever they usually went and went along with their business.

****


	2. Default Chapter Title

That night, after dinner everyone was lounged on the sofa in the living room. Mia had gone to pick up Yuli from his friend's house and White Blaze from the vet. Rowen was busy reading a book, and Ryo, Cye, and Kento were all watching TV. Just then, Sage stumbled in holding his eye and was groaning. Everyone turned around to look at him. Cye's immediate reaction was to run to the kitchen and get some ice (which he did.) Rowen dropped his book and ran to his best friend. All of them stopped what they were doing and went to help Sage. "Who did this to you?" asked Rowen angrily. Cye came back with some ice in a towel and gave it to Sage who put it over his swollen eye. "Who do you think?" he asked. "Haruka?" asked Ryo. "How'd you guess." "Were you bugging her?" asked Kento. "If you call going to her room bugging her. I went to her room to apologize what I did, I put my arm around her again and she punched me in the eye." "Don't you ever learn?" asked Ryo. "Nope." Said Sage and everyone sighed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kento bolted up from his bed as he heard the scream and rushed over to its source. It was obviously coming from Hotaru's room. He burst into the room and was amused to see White Blaze on top of Hotaru licking her face. Hotaru giggled at the touch of White Blaze's tongue. "I never knew that you owned a tiger." Said Hotaru. "He's not mine, he's Ryo's." replied Kento and yawned. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, did I wake you?" asked Hotaru, concerned. "It's all right." He replied. Just then Ryo, Sage, and the others burst into the room. "Is everything all right?" asked Ryo urgently. "I heard a scream." "Yeah, Hotaru just woke up to White Blaze in her face." Said Kento pointing over to where White Blaze was lying his head comfortably on Hotaru's lap. "Next time though, tell me if you have a huge tiger living in your house." Said Hotaru. Everyone grumbled and left the room, sleepy and annoyed. "I'll never get enough sleep." Grumbled Rowen. Setsuna yawned and went back to bed. A couple minutes later she looked up and saw Haruka entering the room with a syringe. Setsuna groaned, "Haruka I'll be fine, leave me alone." "Your body is weak and will collapse if you don't get some medical assistance. Besides, you're the one who decided to help Hotaru, not me." Setsuna glared at Haruka through her covers, "When did you become such a medical genius?" Haruka grinned, "I learned from Hotaru. Now will you take this nicely or will I need to get some assistance?" "Go away." She mumbled. "Setsuna, you are seriously acting like a 5 year old." "Haruka, you've never taken one of those shots. After the needle enters your body it feels like your whole body's on fire." "Would you rather go through a couple hours of pain or end up in the hospital?" asked Haruka. "I'll live, alright! So will you please leave?" asked Setsuna sitting up. "That's it." Growled Haruka. "Rowen, will you please help me here?" she yelled. An instant later, a half-awake Rowen entered. "What's going… Hey, why do you have a syringe in your hand?" he asked coming wide-awake. "It's none of your business just go back to sleep." Setsuna said in a huff. Haruka scowled at her, "Rowen I need you to hold onto Setsuna while I stick this into her arm." Again Rowen was in shock. "That's not what I think it is, is it?" "No, it is not drugs. Remember what Setsuna did to Hotaru yesterday and made her wake up, well in doing so she weakened herself. This is an antidote that prevents the side effects of doing what she did. If you she doesn't take it, she could end up in the hospital or worse." Answered Haruka. Rowen immediately complied and went over to Setsuna's side and held her down. "You do know what you're doing right?" asked Rowen. "Yeah, I did it the last time this happened." Setsuna struggled against Rowen's grip, but he held firm. Haruka approached her and aimed the needle at Setsuna's right forearm. Setsuna turned her head and gritted her teeth as Haruka slid the needle into her arm. "Done." Said Haruka in a satisfactory way. Rowen gently lay Setsuna on the bed. She was biting her lip so hard that blood was dripping out. He could tell that she was in extreme pain. "What do we do now?" he asked softly. "We leave the room quickly just in case she gets mad and attacks us." Haruka said as she left. Rowen left the room and went back to his own. He felt that sleep had left him so he got dressed and went downstairs to the living room. To his surprise, Sage and Haruka were there also, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Sage had his bad eye closed because it was still hurt and bruised. Rowen coughed to announce his presence, "So, what would you like to do this morning?" he asked. "Could you show me around?" she asked. "Of course, but I think we have some matters to solve first." Said Rowen. "Like what?" asked Haruka curiously. "I think you owe somebody an apology." Said Rowen. "Oh, him. I'm sorry Sage for punching you in the eye, but I did warn you." Said Haruka. Sage grumbled what sounded like "whatever." Rowen sighed, that was as close as an apology anyone could get out of Haruka.

"This is the library and this is Ryo's bedroom." Said Rowen as he pointed to a large room filled with books and another with a sleeping Ryo in the bed. He was touring Haruka around the mansion and showing her everything. "This," he said pointing to a large spacious room that connected to an open courtyard, "is the weaponry room." "Can I take a look around?" she asked. "Sure." Came the reply. Wow, thought Haruka as she looked at the different types of swords. Sage, seeing that she was interested in weaponry, picked up a sword and called to Haruka, "Arm yourself." "What?" asked Haruka in surprise." I said arm yourself." He replied tartly. Haruka grinned and picked up a light, thin sword that was extremely long. "You are going to pay real bad for hurting my eye blondie." Said Sage angrily. "We'll see about that." Said Haruka, laughing inwardly. "Sage, what if she doesn't know how do use a sword?" whispered Rowen into Sage's ear. "Don't worry, I'm just going to teach her a lesson about treating your host with respect." He responded. Rowen grinned, Haruka was going to be dead meat. Sage swung his blade at Haruka's head. To his surprise she side stepped it and swung it upward, catching his blade and swinging him sideways. "Beginners luck." He muttered and attacked again. Again, Haruka side stepped it and defended herself. He swiped at her legs, she jumped and swung her sword at Sage's unprotected back. Sage heard the blade coming and swung his edge up meeting hers. Back and forth they went, swinging and blocking, attacking and defending. Rowen who was watching on the side whistled in amazement. This Haruka must be a swordsman for she fought extremely well. He could tell that they were equally matched in skill, both agile and strong, but Sage had one eye out and had only one view of everything around him. Just then Sage and Haruka had their blades locked and were having a tug of war against each other. Haruka ducked and jumped to Sage's blind side. She tripped him neatly and the next moment all Sage knew was that Haruka's one foot was on his chest and her blade at his throat. "All right, you win." Groaned Sage. "Better luck next time blondie." Smirked Haruka as she stood polishing her blade. Then they heard a yell of rage.

They turned around to see Setsuna, dressed in shorts and a tank top. She had blood dripping from her lip, and her whole body was sweating in pain. "How'd you…" started Rowen but was cut off by Sage, "What happened?" he asked. He was answered by Setsuna's cold glaring eyes. She went to the weaponry rack and chose a staff with double-edged blade on each end. "You are seriously dead Haruka." She said angrily as she twirled it expertly with her left hand. "This is not good." Whispered Haruka. The two guys glanced at her, "There is a side effect about that drug that I forgot to mention." "Like what?" asked Rowen. Sage just looked at the two of them in confusion. "Am I missing something?" he asked. "A side effect of the drug is that it makes you go kind of, well crazy. You can tell that she's in extreme pain, but some energy within her gave her the ability to still be able to get up and become mobile. The energy does not give her power or skill, just a very strong will to do something. Besides…" she was cut short by the whistling of Setsuna's weapon slicing down in front of her. She quickly picked up her blade and started to fight again. From the side, the two guys could tell that Setsuna was not fighting her best because she was right handed and that arm was hurt. Still though, she was putting up quite a fight. "Setsuna, what are you trying to accomplish?" Asked Haruka through gasped breaths. Setsuna ignored her and attacked even harder. Blood streamed from the side of her mouth and from her lip as she continued the onslaught. Rowen could see that it would soon be all over for both Setsuna and Haruka if this continued. He went over to the side and got his bow and arrows, aimed, and fired at Setsuna's shirt. He let go of the arrow and it pinned Setsuna against the wall. To his surprise, that did not stop her. She pushed of against the wall and pulled herself out of the arrow's grip. She turned her glance at Rowen, that was all the time that was needed by Haruka. She used the handle of the sword and knocked Setsuna out. 

Setsuna groaned, It felt as if her head had been split in two by a sledgehammer and her body burned slightly from pain or from sourness, she could not tell. She tried to sit up, but found that she was, for some reason bound to the bed. She closed her eyes and remembered what had happened. It was like a movie playing in front of her eyes, from the shot to her fighting Haruka. Where'd she gotten the strength to fight Haruka was beyond her knowledge, but it didn't matter, the first thing she had to do was to somehow get out of the bed. As if to answer her prayer she saw Cye enter the room. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Depends what you call as 'all right.'" She answered, not looking at him. "What time is it?" she asked. "It's around 1 in the afternoon. Is there anything I could get for you?" he asked. "Yes, there is. Can you get me out of here?" "Well…" started Cye uncertainly. "Don't worry I won't attack anyone, I don't have the strength or the motive to do it." She reassured him. "Fine, but if you do, you'll be staying on that bed for the next two weeks." He warned. He loosened her bonds and helped her up. She collapsed on her feet and Cye pulled her back up. "Where would you like to go?" he asked as she leaned against him. "I need to find Michiru." She said.

When the two of them finally managed to get downstairs, they found everyone sitting in the living room as if expecting them. Cye helped her to the only seat, next to Rowen and went to sit where he originally sat, next to Michiru. They sat in silence for a while, then Ryo spoke up, "Will someone mind telling me what's going on!" Haruka related to him all that had happened that morning, emphasizing the part of where Setsuna had attacked her. Ryo noticed Setsuna's fist clench tightly together and grit her teeth as if in anger. "… then I knocked Setsuna out because she probably would have killed me if I didn't." finished Haruka. " Haruka, you do realize that I still want to hurt you right." Said Setsuna thinly and smiled a very dangerous smile. Everybody leaped up and acted as if to tie Setsuna down. "Hahaha, you don't have to worry. I don't have the strength to hurt a mosquito, let alone Haruka." She said lightly. Everyone sat down in relief. "What were you trying to accomplish anyways?" asked Haruka. "I wanted to repay you the pain that you caused me to have." she said through slitted eyes. "They look so much like Serena and Rei arguing." Muttered Michiru to Hotaru. She nodded. Realizing the tension that was building up between them, Michiru stood up and separated the two of them. She pulled Haruka to the side and whispered furiously at her, "Can't you see, that she's in pain? Just leave her alone. She can seriously hurt you if she gets too mad." "Hey, that shot was to her benefit. Who ever heard of someone hurting their friends because their mad at them." Argued Haruka. Michiru sighed, there was no hope for those two, she thought. Setsuna stood up, "I'm not going to stay in the same room with someone who enjoys to torture their allies." She said as she stumbled her way out of the room. An ally? After spending almost 2 years with her, is that all I am, an ally? Thought Haruka bitterly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Sage standing there. "It's all right, it wasn't your fault." He said gently. She nodded, maybe there was a nice side to Sage after all she thought, then shook her head, impossible. He was a pompous person who cared only for himself and nobody else. Deep inside though she knew that was not true.

****


	3. Default Chapter Title

That night Sage went into Rowen's room and sat on his bed. Rowen had his nose buried in a book and seemed to not notice Sage's presence. "Yes?" he asked, not glancing from the book. Sage cleared his throat " How do you make a girl forgive you for what you did, and give you a new chance to prove yourself?" Rowen put down his book, "Does this have anything to do with Haruka?" Sage gave him a sideways glance. "Thought so." Said Rowen and picked up his book again. "Well this is a first." "What do you mean by that?" asked Sage. "I mean, all the girls that you've gone out with in the past have always been all over you and would most likely do anything for you. Then you end up dumping them and go looking for someone else. You've never TRIED to impress anyone before." "Haruka's different, she's not ditzy or dumb. She's strong and caring. I really like her, but I think she really has something against me." "What do you think, I don't think she likes guys that flirt and try to get "close"." Replied Rowen. "Besides, I thought that you were mad at her." Sage sighed and spoke, "I wanted her to respect me as a good swordsman, but I ended up being impressed by her. Enough of this, so how do you get a girl to like you?" he demanded. Rowen shrugged, "Treat her with respect, that's all I can say. I've never had that problem before." "Sure you don't, how about you and Setsuna?" asked Sage smiling. He ducked suddenly at an incoming pillow. "Well I…" Sage left the room, leaving in his wake, Rowen's voice defending himself.

That night, Rowen woke up to the sound of tapping. He quietly got out of bed and opened the door of his bedroom. The door to Setsuna's room was opened and there was a thin strand of light spilling out from it. Rowen quietly snuck out from his room and peeked into Setsuna's room. Because her bed was facing the other side of the room, Setsuna did not see Rowen. He walked softly over to her bedside and tapped her on the shoulder. Setsuna almost jumped 5 ft. in the air. When she had finally gotten her heart back in place, she turned on Rowen. "What are you trying to do, scare me to death?!" she asked. "Sheesh, calm down Setsuna." He said. He noticed that her face was very pale, from pain or from fright, he couldn't tell. "Maybe you should lie down Setsuna, you don't look too good." He said. "Maybe it's because you almost scared me to death." She snapped, but she listened to him and got into bed. Rowen was about to sit down on her bed when Setsuna said urgently "Rowen don't move." He stood stock still, thinking that there was some kind of danger or something. He saw Setsuna bed down behind him and pick up something. "Now you can sit down." She said and he sat. "What was all that about?" he asked. "You just almost sat on my $2,000 lab-top." She said as she opened it and began doing what she was originally doing. "So it was you who was typing." Said Rowen in wonderment. "Mmmmm…" she said. He could tell that she wasn't listening. He stood up and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. On the computer screen was a map of the city and the surrounding area. She was putting data into her computer and analyzing it. "What are you looking for?" he asked. "I'm looking for something." "Well that's pretty obvious." She continued typing then clicked the ENTER button. She waited for a while, then a red point lit above a part in the city. "Aha! Finally found it. Rowen, do you now where this is located?" she asked, pointing to where the red dot lay. "Yeah, I do. It's the forest preserve by the lake." "Can you show it to me tomorrow?" "If you want to." "Sure, by any chance can we leave at around 5 in the morning?" Rowen laughed, "Why the hurry?" "Well… because if the others knew where I was going they'd try and stop me." Rowen gave her a questionable look, then smiled, "Of course, but if you want to, we'd better get to sleep now. It's almost 2 in the morning." Setsuna closed her lab-top and gave him a grin. "Yes, sir!"

What a mysterious person, Rowen thought as he went to sleep. Beautiful too. What seemed like the next moment, Rowen felt a bright light shining on him. He groaned. "Ryo, will you please leave me alone. I need more sleep." He muttered. The voice he heard next was not of Ryo's, but a much sweeter voice. "Mr. Sleepyhead, it's five till five and I think we should leave." He opened one eye sleepily and saw Setsuna standing there fully dressed with a flashlight and a bucket of water. "What are you planning to do with that bucket of water?" he asked, eyeing the water warily. "I'm pouring it on your head since you won't wake up." "I'm awake, I'm awake." He said and jumped out of bed. "Some way to treat your hosts." He grumbled under his breath. "You know, you're more ruthless than Haruka." "Why thank you." She replied cheerfully. "I'll meet you at the door." And with that she left the room. Slowly he pulled on a short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He ran a comb through his hair and went downstairs to meet Setsuna. She'd better not make me do this too often, he thought. He ran outside and saw Setsuna staring into space. He cleared his throat and Setsuna came out of her thoughts. "Can we go now?" She inquired. "Shouldn't we bring some food or something?" Rowen asked. "I haven't eaten breakfast." "Don't worry, it won't take too long, around a hour or two." "Alright." He said and they both left. "Are we taking Mia's care or are we walking?" she asked. "The forest preserve is pretty far away so I think we should drive." Said Rowen as he took out the car keys and got into the car. Setsuna climbed in also. After about a 20min. drive, they arrived there. "So, what are you looking for." asked Rowen as he and Setsuna climbed out of the car. Setsuna didn't respond and just walked into the forest. Rowen looked around at the scenery and sighed, Sage would love it here, he thought. With a beautiful sunrise on the horizon, a deep blue lake… He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Setsuna's scream. He knew that it was coming from his right. He crashed through the foliage and saw Setsuna in a headlock, being choked by a demon. He could hear very clearly every word that the demon was saying, "Daughter of Pluto, guardian of the Gates of Time, did you come here in search of your prince and princess? Don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon, when you join them!" it said. Rowen saw that Setsuna would be soon losing her consciousness. He jumped out and put on his sub-armor. He saw the surprised look in Setsuna's face; just then the demon asked him, "Who are you?" "I am Rowen of the Strata and I would appreciate if you'd let my friend here go." "Think again." Said the monster and attacked. In doing so, he dropped Setsuna. Rowen was glad to see that she began to breathe more regularly now. But he had no time to think about that for the monster came upon him with tooth and claw. They fought each other for a while. Then the monster hit a punch towards Rowen, he flipped over the monster and when the monster finally turned around, he and Setsuna were gone.

Setsuna opened her eyes a little bit and looked around at her surroundings, she saw that she was on a bed and was in the room of a small building like structure. What happened, she thought. The last thing she remembered was of the demon choking her, Rowen coming to rescue her and… Come to think of it, where was Rowen. As if to answer her question, Rowen entered, carrying a bucket of water. She sat up and asked, "Where are we?" "We're in a little building that Anubis meditated in. Are you all right?" he asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, can I ask you something." "Sure, depends what it is of course." He answered. "When you said that you were 'Rowen of the Strata' what did that mean?" "I will if you tell me who you are, ' Daughter of Pluto and the Guardian of the Gates of Time.'" "What! You heard." She exclaimed. "Yes, now will you tell me?" "I asked first so you tell me." She answered. "Alright, where do I begin. Me and the other 4 guys are the owners of the 5 mystical armor. Ryo is Wildfire, Cye is Torrent, Kento is Hardrock and Sage is Halo. We were battling the evil Tulpa, but we defeated him and set free the other 4 armors and their owners. Now your turn, who exactly are you." He said. Setsuna was about to begin when they heard a loud crashing noise outside. Both of them rushed outside. There stood the demon, looking extremely pissed, "So, you tried to escape me did you, now you will face the consequences." Before it could attack though Rowen yelled "Armor of the Strata, Doa Chi!" and he got himself armed with his bow and arrow. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Setsuna standing there. "Rowen stand back, this is my fight and please stay out of it." She said firmly. "What are you talking about? You'll get yourself killed!" said Rowen. "STAY OUT OF IT!" She said persistently and stood in front of Rowen, facing the demon. "You want me, well here I am. Now all you have to do is fight me." She said angrily. "Pluto Crystal Power!" she yelled and she transformed into the beautiful and mysterious: Sailor Pluto. Rowen was in shock. "Setsuna, are you sure about this?" he asked, staring at her fuku. "Yes I am, so back of!" she said angrily. "Well, well, well. So this is the mighty Sailor Pluto I've always heard about, let's see what you've got." The demon said and yelled a word and threw a couple million tiny bullet sized at her. She twirled her staff in front of her and deflected the attack. "Dead Scream." She whispered and threw a huge purple sphere of energy at it. Because of the speed of the attack, the monster didn't stand a chance and was hit heavily by it. It fell heavily to the ground. Pluto rushed over to it, "I show no mercy towards my enemies!" she said through clenched teeth and slammed her staff hard into the demon, the hard end of the Garnet Orb caught the monster in the chest, killing it instantly. Pluto leaned heavily on her staff and knelt down leaning on it. "I have avenged my prince and princess." she said and fell over unconscious. 

The next thing she knew was she was in the backseat of Mia's car and Rowen was driving, fully armored. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Setsuna." He said angrily. "First of all, why are you all of a sudden so weak?" Setsuna sighed. "Remember yesterday when I went upstairs to see Hotaru, well I knew that she was extremely weak, so I gave her some of my life force. It's very dangerous to do so because you could accidentally give too much and end up weak yourself. Well I did just that. But I'll get it back eventually." She said. "Number two, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" He asked hysterically. "I, like Haruka, Neptune and Hotaru are one of the 8 soldiers of the planets that are sworn to protect our prince and princess. Our prince is Prince Endymion of the Earth and our princess is Princess Serena of the moon. How that came to be is entirely a different story and I'll tell you some other time when we have more time. Any ways just recently, our prince and princess were kidnapped. We looked for them day and night, then our friend Rei also known as Sailor Mars, had a vision where the enemy was. That place was the forest preserve we were at a couple of moments ago. We went to one of Hotaru's relatives, I think Anubis was his name. But he arranged for our stay here." As she finished talking, Rowen noticed tears in Setsuna's eyes. "Why didn't you tell us earlier! We could have helped you." He said. "I didn't know if we could trust you or not. Will you please stop yelling at me! I'm already feeling guilty enough so would you please SHUT UP!" She said hysterically and crying at the same time. "Setsuna don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just annoyed because since I'm the youngest, nobody ever tells me anything and treats me like a child. To everyone I'm just "The baby" "The weakling" and "The bookworm"." Said Rowen sadly. Setsuna couldn't help smiling a bit. "Well that makes two of us." Rowen looked at her curiously, "Why, you're the oldest, your beautiful, and smart. What have you got to complain about." She blushed a deep red and then looked at him sadly, "You don't know my life story very well so you don't know what I've gone through." Just then they pulled into the driveway of Mia 's house. Rowen got out and helped Setsuna out. "What time is it?" asked Setsuna. "Oh shoot, it's 8:30, the others are probably awake now. We're in for it now." Right after he said that, as if to prove him right the door was swung ajar and 4 very angry guys came marching out of the house with Sage still holding his eye. "Where the heck have you been Rowen! We've been looking all over for you, and worried our heads off. Don't tell me, you've been out practicing your fighting again, The least you could do is let us know. Will you please take off your armor right now…" the yelling went on and on as each of the guys chastised him. Setsuna stood watching and her temper began to rise. She couldn't bear to see Rowen being verbally attacked on the account of her. She went over to Rowen and stepped in front of him. "SILENCE!" she yelled. The other 4 guys finally turned their attention to her. After a moment of silence, Cye asked quietly, "Setsuna?" "Who else. The reason that Rowen was gone so early in the morning was because I asked him to take me to this place. So if you want to yell at someone, yell at me because it is basically my fault." She said. "Why are you dressed like that?" asked Sage. Setsuna was getting very irritated. "If you actually let us talk, we'll explain. Can we go in and talk though?" They all entered the house and sat in the living room in silence. "Would someone like to explain?" asked Sage. Rowen began and related all that had happened that morning. Just then Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru entered the room. Haruka screeched her surprise when she saw Setsuna. "What on Earth are you doing, why are you transformed?" "Why do you care!" she snapped, then saw Michiru and Hotaru's glance. Setsuna sighed and again related all that happened that morning. This time it was Michiru's turn to get mad, "Setsuna, we told you not to go searching for them, you usually are the one with the most common sense, how come all of a sudden you've lost all of it?" "Michiru, I've got something to tell you." Started Setsuna. "Yes?" "1: I've lived about 3,000 years so I should know what I'm doing, 2: I'm the leader of the Outer Senshi, and 3: I think I can take care of myself." She said angrily and stalked out of the room. "She's lived 3,000 years?!" exclaimed Kento. "Yes and no." said Hotaru. "Actually we all lived 1,000 years ago, it's just that we were reborn again onto this Earth in order to protect our prince and princess." Continued Hotaru. 

Rowen got up and went after Setsuna. After a quick search, he found her in her room. "You've lived for 3,000 years?" he asked. "Yes, I know that that is strange, but will you please leave me alone." She replied. "What were you going to tell me about on the car?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed. "I was going to tell you about my life story, would you like to hear about it?" she asked. "I'd be honored to." He replied.

"I was born on the planet Pluto 1,000 years ago in during the Silver Millenium, daughter of the King and Queen of Pluto. Our planet's element was Time, thus I was the soldier of time. During then I never knew the burden I was to carry because of it. One day when I was at the age of 17, the Queen Serenity called me down to the Moon Kingdom. When I got there she told me that since I had the blood of the planet Pluto in me, one of my duties was to guard the gates of time. She told me that there at the gates of time, I would remain at my current age until 60 years later when I would be relieved of my duties and live a normal life. The Gates of Time was located in a barren area, filled with mist and fog. It was a lonely place where not a soul dwelled. But unfortunately, before I had been there more than a month, Queen Metallia and her band of evil people came and destroyed the Moon kingdom, thus also wiping out all of my Planet's population. Queen Serenity sent all the kingdom's people to Earth so they could be reborn and live a better life, everyone except me, for she, in her haste had forgotten me. After the Queen died, I was but a memory, until 2,000 years later, when Neo-Queen Serenity, the previous Princess became Queen. She sent me to the past, 1,000 years ago to help defeat the evil that was threatening the past. After the evil was destroyed, the merciful Queen told me that I no longer had to guard the Gates of Time, but I would only need to defend it in times of danger. So ever since then, I have come back here to live a normal life. Though I will no longer have eternal life and youth, I will be able to live a normal life." She said, ending her story.

Rowen put his arm around her, "I promise you, that you'll never be alone again." He said as he hugged her close to her. What a sad and lonely way to spend your life, he thought. Setsuna started to cry in his arms. "What's the matter?" he asked in concern. "I should have stayed there and have never come to live in this world." Said Setsuna in frustration. "Why?" "Because no one was there to guard the Gates of Time, an enemy sneaked through and was able to travel anywhere in time. With that ability, he went and captured our prince and princess. But they're not stopping there, they're also trying to capture us, the other 8 soldiers. This all happened because of me." She said, crying again. At that moment, everything that had happened that day and the day before came into place. No wonder Setsuna had always cried when they mentioned anything that would have to do with the kidnapping. "Setsuna, it isn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone else, so please stop blaming yourself. " He said soothingly. "Yes it is, if I hadn't agreed to come to live here, our prince and princess would still be here." She said soberly. "If you hadn't come, I would've never have met such a wonderful person like you." Said Rowen. And with that, they both fell asleep, with Setsuna's head lying on Rowen's shoulder.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Meanwhile, the other 9 people were in the living room discussing the problem at hand. "Do you know what the enemy's trying to do." Asked Cye. "Not really, all we know is that they're after us, the 8 soldiers of the planets. But I think that they're planning something pretty big." Replied Michiru. "In my opinion, tomorrow, we should split into pairs and try to find more about the enemy." Suggested Ryo. Everyone agreed. "We'll split up in the following way, I'm with Mia, Rowen with Setsuna, Kento with Hotaru, Cye with Michiru, and Sage with…" Haruka gritted her teeth, "…Haruka." Said Ryo. "No! I'm not going to spend an entire day with Sage." Complained Haruka. Michiru glared at her. "Alright, but on one condition, I'm allowed to hurt Sage if he does anything inappropriate." Said Haruka. Sage grinned. "Well, now that that matter is done, let's all get some breakfast." Said Kento. Michiru stretched and yawned, "Count me out, it's been almost two months since I last used my powers, I've got to get myself into shape now that there is a new enemy." She said as she got up and went outside. "I think I'll join her." Said Cye. Kento nudged Cye in the ribs, "You like her don't you?" Cye just blushed and left to go outside. The others all went into the dining room to have breakfast.

"Cye, do you want to fight with me?" asked Michiru. "Are you sure about that?" asked Cye unsure. "Yeah, why are you a chicken?" teased Michiru. Stung by the insult Cye agreed.

"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Armor of the Torrent, Dao Chi!"

They both transformed into the soldiers of the oceans. "Under the Deep Sea Star Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune, Soldier of the oceans." "I am Cye of the Armor Torrent." "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Cye again. Neptune's only response was by attacking him, forcing him to defend himself. "Deep Submerge!" yelled Neptune and through the huge ball of water at him. The pressure of the attack knocked him to the ground. Neptune was upon him immediately. Neptune attacked him with her fists, but she could tell that Cye was only defending himself and not really attacking. Not until she cut him in the face with one of her attacks did he get mad. "You want to fight? Well then you'll get it." He said angrily. "That's more like it." She replied. "Super Wave Smasher!" He yelled and threw the attack at her. "Woah!" She said as she ducked the attack. "Submarine Reflection!" she yelled as she held up her mirror and aimed it at Cye. The place between his helmet and armor lit up. "What the…" Cye said as he saw parts of his armor light up. "Deep Submerge!" yelled Neptune again and she aimed this time at Cye's neck. A force field surrounded him and deflected the attack. "That is not fair." Muttered Neptune. She didn't have much time to think, for in the next moment Cye was attacking her with his harpoon. Knowing that she would not stand a chance on land, Neptune dived into the ocean. Cye followed her and dived in after her. He called his ocean friends to him and asked them to find Neptune. To his surprise, not many of them would listen to him and swam away. Only the fish, sharks and eels listened. He heard a laugh and turned around. Standing behind him was Neptune with a swarm of Dolphins and Whales. Realizing that they were equally matched, they both swam out of the water and got out. "I didn't know that you could communicate with sea animals." Said Cye as he helped a dripping wet Neptune out of the water. "I didn't either until I jumped into the water. Then all of a sudden all these Dolphins and Whales came to me, as if they could read my mind." She said in wonderment. "It's not a surprise though, both of our elements is the ocean. Since we're obviously equally matched, let's call a truce shall we?" asked Cye. "Truce." Said Neptune and they shook hands. 

"What an odd pair." Remarked Ryo as Neptune and Cye entered dripping wet. "Who are you calling odd?!" asked Neptune. "Who in their right minds would jump into an ocean fully dressed and mess their clothing up." Sniffed Sage. "Obviously not you." Said Neptune as she purposely sprayed most of the water on him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelped Sage as he leaped up grabbing for a napkin and dried himself off. He glared at Neptune. "What a wimp." He heard Haruka grumble. Strike one, he thought to himself. This in definitely not going to make Haruka like me more. He sat down quickly, extremely embarrassed. This sudden change in attitude freaked Haruka out, "OK." She said in a tone that meant that she was thoroughly confused. Ryo looked at Sage in the same way, something was definitely going on, he thought. 

The rest of that afternoon was spent resting and practicing their attacks. Sage and a reluctant Haruka were fighting against each other with swords. Cye and Kento were racing each other. Ryo, Michiru and Hotaru were planning what they were going to do tomorrow. "Where's Rowen and Setsuna?" gasped Cye as he stopped for a breath. Sage looked up from where he was fighting and was knocked over by the attacking Haruka. "I was just checking and the two them are asleep, with Setsuna's head on Rowen's shoulder." Sage panted as Haruka lay on top of him. Haruka got up quickly and brushed herself off. "I don't really care what she does anymore, it is utterly of no concern to me." Sage gave her a look, "I don't believe that." He said. "What do you mean." She asked, amazed that she was actually having a normal conversation with him. "I mean, you don't just forget a friend of yours that you've known for 3,000 years just because of a little fight." He responded. "That's not the point though. The point is that she doesn't think of me as a friend, only as an ally. So what am I supposed to do?" she complained. Sage shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that you should think about the friendship you've had with her before you decide to make her obsolete to you." Just then Sage realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him. "What?!" he asked. "Absolutely nothing." They all replied and returned to doing what they were originally doing. Sheesh, Sage thought, I can't even stop flirting with a girl without attracting attention. Ryo whispered to Michiru as they resumed what they were doing, "What's up with Sage, he seems so pleasant today." Michiru smiled, "Maybe Sage finally realized that a way to a women's heart is not through flirting." Ryo rolled his eyes, "That'll be the day."

Rowen felt something soft tickle his face. He slowly woke up and opened his eyelids. He found out that the tickling sensation that he had felt was Setsuna's hair drifting across his face. He stood up quickly and Setsuna (who was leaning on him) fell heavily onto the bed and woke up with a start. "What time is it?" she asked as she and Rowen de-transformed. Rowen looked at his watch and gasped, "Woah, it's around 5 in the evening, We've been asleep for about 9 hours." Setsuna jumped up, "Oh my gosh! It's been that long?! I've wasted a whole day sleeping!" she said urgently. Just then Rowen put his finger to his lips and silenced her and pointing to the door. Setsuna stopped talking and she and Rowen pressed their ears against the door. It was Ryo, Michiru, and Cye talking. "So what do we do about those two." Said what seemed to be Cye. "Leave them alone, I checked in on them a couple minutes ago and they were still asleep. I think they shouldn't come with us tomorrow." Said an exasperated Ryo. "Why not." Asked Michiru in her whimsical voice. Ryo sighed, "Because they snuck out this morning without telling us and almost got themselves killed. They'll probably try to defeat the enemy by themselves and get captured." "I don't think they will listen when we tell them." Said Michiru. "We won't, we're going to lock them in." said Cye and Ryo. Setsuna heard a jingle of keys and knew what that meant. Without thinking, Setsuna opened the door with Rowen right behind her. "What do you think you're doing?!" asked an annoyed Setsuna. The three conspirators looked shocked. "How did…" started Cye but stopped at Rowen's glare. "We have ears." He snapped. "I don't care if you heard or not, you're not leaving this house tomorrow." Said Ryo angrily. "Want to bet?" asked Setsuna coolly. "Oh, just let them go, they're powerful enough to take care of themselves." Sighed Michiru. "Thank You." Smiled Setsuna. "1: Rowen is the youngest and probably the weakest.." Rowen glared at Ryo."…2: I've never seen Setsuna attack before so I don't know her power level." Ended Ryo. "Ryo, I could defeat you with my hands tied behind my back." Setsuna smirked. "Oh really? Give me your best shot!" challenged Ryo. Setsuna smiled and lifted her hand above her head and yelled seriously, "Dark Dome…" Michiru gasped and quickly muffled Setsuna before she could finish. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled and let go of Setsuna. "You do know that the attack only works when I'm transformed right?" asked Setsuna. "Don't take chances, I thought you told me that you would never use it again unless there was some extreme emergency because of what you went through." Replied Michiru. "Did I…just miss something?" asked Ryo. "She just almost used her forbidden attack." Said Michiru. "What does it do?" asked Cye. "It stops time." Setsuna answered. "Oh. Can you all kind of explain what each of you can do?" asked Ryo. "Alright, Pluto's element is time (though it should be death.) My element as most of you know is the ocean. Uranus's element is earth and sky. And Saturn's element is death (though it should be time.)" said Michiru. "What do you mean by Saturn's element is Death?" asked Ryo questionably. "It means she can destroy the world and maybe the Galaxy." Replied Setsuna coolly. The 3 guys stared at her. "You're not serious are you?" asked Cye. "She's not lying." Said Michiru. "Remind me not to make her mad." Said Ryo, eyes wide in amazement. "Now do you believe that we can take care of ourselves." Asked Setsuna. Ryo nodded. "Why don't we all go and get some dinner?" asked Cye. "Good idea, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since yesterday night." Said Setsuna. They all headed toward the dining room. Ryo and Rowen took the rear. Ryo glanced at Rowen, all to be returned by an icy look. "Rowen, I'm sorry if you were offended by what I said. What I meant was…" "Ryo, I heard what I heard, no use in trying to change it. The problem with you is that you always forget what others do for you, all you think about is yourself." Snapped Rowen. "Rowen, all of us appreciate what you do for us and you are…" "Well you'd better. Last time when all the other guys but us were captured by Tulpa, who was it that basically got them out? I'm a lot more powerful than you think. You think that just because you've got the White Armor you are undefeatable. Well you know what, if you don't want me as part of your team, then I Strata quit." Said Rowen angrily and stalked off into the opposite direction. He was so angry that he didn't watch where he was going and crashed into a wall. Ryo shook his head and sighed. Rowen got up and scowled at him. "You are not my mother, Ryo Sanada!" and he went to chase after the others who were well in front of them. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, sighed Ryo.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Rowen as he gazed at Setsuna. It was the next morning and all the others were split into groups to try and find out something. Cye and Michiru were headed for downtown where they would first visit the aquarium (this had nothing whatsoever to do with their mission, just for fun visit you could say.) then they would look around and search the rest of the downtown area. Sage and Haruka took over the parks and the surrounding forests. Kento and Hotaru were going to go with Mia and Ryo to the University and research some things. "Shh, be quiet." Said Setsuna quietly, putting a finger to her mouth. He and Setsuna were walking outside the house and Setsuna was sneaking to the backyard. "May I ask why we're sneaking around on our own property?" asked Rowen confused. Setsuna didn't answer him. Rowen sighed, Setsuna was one of the most mysterious people that he had ever met. She never told anyone what she was up to or thinking. Just then Setsuna stopped suddenly, making Rowen (who was not watching where he was going) crash headlong into her. She fell forward, but caught her fall with her hands. She turned around and glared at him. "Oops." Said Rowen sheepishly. Setsuna stood up quickly and put her hands out in front of her. She stood that way for about a minute and then a blinding white light appeared in front of them. What appeared then was Setsuna's Time Staff. She grabbed it and turned around to speak to a very confused Rowen. "Stay close behind me because we're going to travel to the Gates of Time." "The What?" asked Rowen in confusion. "You heard me, the gates of time. You know, the place I was guarding for 3,000 years?" she said. "Why?!" he asked (you can tell by now that he is extremely confused.) "We're going to visit an old friend." She said mysteriously. Rowen shrugged. Setsuna held up her hand and yelled, "Open!" and a gray portal opened up. Setsuna walked in closely followed by Rowen.

This is crazy, thought Haruka. She and Sage were walking aimlessly around the forest. "What are we looking for?" she asked exasperated. Sage shrugged, "I have no idea." "What!? Then what are we doing here!" she asked, very irritated. Sage shrugged again and when Haruka blinked her eye, he was gone. Haruka was shocked, "Ok, how did you do that?" when she didn't get an answer, she started looking for him. Just then she heard a laugh from above her, "Find me if you can!" he said, taunting her. "Sage, this is not the time to play games." She said between her teeth. She sighed and went crashing after his voice. After about 20 min. running through the dense forest she came to a waterfall. Perched on the ledge of a rock jutting out into the waterfall was Sage in his sub-armor, sitting cross-legged meditating, half in and half out of the water. "That took long enough." Said Sage, not bothering to open his eyes. Haruka glared at him, "I thought you disliked water." She asked. Sage grinned, "I love fresh water, but I can't stand salt water. It stings your skin when you swim in it." He said. Haruka looked longingly at the cool water, feeling suddenly very sticky and hot. She plunged in, despite the fact she was fully dressed. She sneaked up behind Sage and pushed him head first into the pool 10 feet below him. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the surprised Sage as he found himself sinking into the water. He swam quickly to the top and scowled at Haruka who was on the ledge, grinning her head off. "You thought that was very funny didn't you. Well let's see about that." Sage jumped out of the water and flipped out of the ledge, facing a very surprised Haruka. "How did you…" but before she could finish Sage had pushed her over. She tried to grab hold of something to stop her fall, what she ended up grabbing was Sage's foot. This resulted in both of them landing in the pool with Haruka sitting on top of Sage's head. "Mfph! Get off of me!" Grumbled Sage. Haruka laughed and splashed water in his direction, this started the water fight.

****


	5. Default Chapter Title

"Is this the Gates of Time?" asked Rowen in disbelief. They were standing in a barren area covered in fog, before them were a pair of doors, 100 feet in height and about 10 feet in length. On it was covered with carvings of the phases of the moon. "Yes, this is it." Setsuna said. "Gates of Time I command you to open!" she yelled, swinging her Time Staff before it. The huge doors opened and revealed an empty space. "Hold onto my hands otherwise you might get lost in the Time Warp." Said Setsuna as she and Rowen walked out the door. The gates closed behind them and they began to feel a sort of pressure press down on them. They slowly walked forward in painstaking steps, but soon the pressure became too big and Rowen and Setsuna's hands separated.

Rowen slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding. He was surrounded by a rose garden and in the distance loomed a huge crystal building. He stood up and started walking around in search of Setsuna. "WHO GOES THERE!" said a voice. He turned around to face a boy about his age. He had white hair and wore a white turban like thing with blue trimming. On each ear dangled a crystal earring. "Who are you?" asked Rowen in surprise. "It doesn't matter intruder!" He said angrily and attacked with a javelin. Rowen ducked and changed into his sub-armor. Crystals appeared like a wall around him, trapping him. This is not good, thought Rowen and yelled "Armor of Strata, Dao chi!" He changed into his armor and took out his bow and arrow. "Arrow Shock Wave!" he yelled and blasted a hole in the crystals. He faced the strange boy and he started attacking him with his bow (it can be used as a weapon) They were in the middle of fighting when a voice called out. "Stop it you 2!" the two of them looked toward the speaker. "Setsuna?" asked the boy. Rowen looked in surprise at the boy and Setsuna. "Setsuna, do you know this alien?" he asked. "Helios?" Setsuna said in surprise. The two of them went to each other and hugged. Rowen felt a tinge of jealousy go through him. He cleared his throat to try and get their attention. "Oh sorry Rowen. Rowen this is my friend Helios, Priest of Elysion." Setsuna said introducing the boy. "Helios, this is my friend Rowen, he owns the armor of Strata." Helios bowed down to Rowen, "I'm terribly sorry Rowen for attacking you, I thought you were an intruder." He said sincerely. Rowen smiled, "Apology accepted." "Why don't we go to the temple and sit down." Helios asked, pointing them towards the crystal building. Rowen walked besides Setsuna as she related to Helios all that had happened. Helios' face tensed up as Setsuna finished talking. "This is worse than I thought it was." Said Helios worriedly. Just then they entered the temple. Two shrine maidens greeted them and they all took a seat. Helios explained his situation to them, "I was praying in the temple when all of a sudden I felt this evil presence. I turned around and this woman with long blue hair entered. She said her name was Elia and she was the sister of Galaxia. She wanted to try to control Elysion, thus leaving the Earth vulnerable to her attacks. I fought her and was barely able to push her out of Elysion. I prayed more and found out that she is trying to enslave you, the Sailor Senshi and you, the Ronin Warriors." Rowen cut in at the mention of the Ronin Warriors. "What do I and the others have to do with this?" Helios gave him a look and silenced him. "She is trying to capture all of you in order to gain a more powerful army. Once enslaved, you will fight for her and help her capture other planets and galaxies. " finished Helios. Rowen was shocked, "I will never serve under her." He said shortly. Helios closed his eyes, "It is foreseen that no matter how hard you fight, you will always end up under her." Said Helios sadly. "Then is there no hope?!" asked Setsuna in hysterically. Helios sighed and opened his eyes, "There is no hope for us, but hope for our children. If they somehow find a way to overcome this evil and free us, then there is hope."

"Take that!" Sage yelled, sending a wave of water towards her. She quickly dived beneath the water. She grabbed Sage's legs and pulled him under. They laughed and fought each other. Before long both were soaked to the skin and were laughing like crazy. They both stood up and faced each other. Haruka stared into Sage's dark green eyes. You could drown in them, thought Haruka. Their gaze locked and they moved their faces closer inch by inch…. Just then the sharp beeping of a watch interrupted them and Haruka turned away. Damn watch! Thought Sage. Haruka picked it up and spoke into it, "Yes who is it?" Sage went besides her to look at the watch. Michiru's face appeared (much to Sage's surprise.) "Haruka, you and Sage come back to the house immediately. We have a crisis on our hands!" she said quickly, then the watch returned to its normal state. "Let's go!" said Haruka quickly and she and Sage ran out of the forest.

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked as she and Rowen entered the house. Everyone sat in the living room, stone faced. Rowen waved a hand in front of Michiru's face, "Hello? Are you alright?" he asked in concern. "Setsuna, call Diana." Said Michiru. "What? You do know that Diana's a cat right?" asked Setsuna, looking at Michiru in a strange way. Michiru turned her gaze towards her, "Right now she isn't, just call her alright!" Setsuna nodded and picked up the receiver. "What number do I dial?" Setsuna asked staring at the receiver. "Rei's" came the reply. Setsuna dialed the number and spoke, "Hello Rei, this is Setsuna, can I please talk to Diana?" there was a little pause then Setsuna spoke again. "Yes, what's the matter? WHAT!?…" Setsuna dropped the receiver and collapsed to the floor. Rowen looked at her in worry, "Are you all right Setsuna?" Setsuna shook her head through tears. "Small Lady, Rini. The daughter of the future King and Queen have been captured."

"Must you leave right now? You've only stayed for a couple days." Asked Cye. Michiru shook her head. "You heard what Helios told Setsuna. Right now we're needed in Tokyo." "Besides, you're coming to Tokyo soon too." Said Hotaru. The 5 guys stared at her, "We are?" "Yeah, my Uncle Anubis has made plans for you to come to Tokyo." "I never knew that Anubis was your uncle?" said Ryo questionably. "I thought he was dead?" Hotaru shrugged and the four of them got into Mia's car. "See you soon!" shouted Haruka out the window to the 5.

2 weeks later:

"Ok, let me get this straight. Somebody that we thought was dead for a year has just bought us all tickets to Tokyo so we can go meet his niece and her friends." Said Sage uncertainly. Ryo nodded. He sighed, "This world was a lot more simple before this moment." "We should begin packing, Anubis is coming over in around 2 hours." "What?! We're leaving today? Why didn't you mention anything before? What should I bring?" asked Kento pelting Ryo with questions. "I just found out 5 min. ago so don't scream at me." Responded Ryo tartly. "Why don't we all stop arguing and go upstairs and get packed?" asked Cye . The other 2 nodded in agreement and went upstairs to pack.

Ding-Dong!!!!!! The two sharp notes echoed through the whole house. The person who had caused this noise stood outside the door. He had long red brown hair, thin eyebrows and matching sharp eyes. He wore a white shirt, black vest and blue jeans. He waited for an answer and was rewarded by the large thumping of footsteps. The door creaked slowly open and he saw seven pairs of eyes (one of a white Siberian Tiger.) staring at him in disbelief. "Hello everyone, is everyone ready to go?" he asked friendly and let himself in. "Anubis! You're a live!" said Mia happily. He nodded, "Didn't my niece already tell you?" Anubis shook hands with the other 5. "Are you all ready?" he asked. They all nodded and carried their luggage outside. White Blaze followed them outside and jumped into Anubis's car through its open door, ending up blocking all the room in the car. "Shoo! Get out, you don't belong here!" said Anubis sternly, pointing at White Blaze. White Blaze looked at him and gave him a tiger grin, yawned and lay down. Ryo sighed, and dragged the White tiger out by the ruff of its neck, "If you want him to do something don't speak to him so nicely, he won't listen." White Blaze looked up at Anubis innocently and licked his hand. Anubis grinned., "come on, let's put these bags into the car." Anubis helped the put their bags in the car and climbed into the driver's seat next to Rowen. He started the engine and was about to leave when he realized that Ryo wasn't with them. He turned to the blue haired archer who was reading a book. "what happened to Ryo?" Rowen sighed and pointed out Anubis' window, not even bothering to put down his book. The warlord followed his point and saw, to his amusement Ryo and Mia tightly embraced, kissing. Cye sighed, Kento whistled loudly and Sage (who was a "bit" annoyed) yelled out loudly "Oh get a room you two!" Ryo heard it and looked up sharply, then realized he was being watched , turned a deep shade of red. He said a last goodbye to Mia and climbed into the car.

"Flight 16 will be leaving for Tokyo in 15 minutes, please go to Gate 6. Thank you." Blared the announcer overhead. "Ah….finally here." Said Cue as they passed the gate. They had spent the past 40 min. coaxing the police to allow white Blaze onto the plane, then another 20 min. coaxing White Blaze into a cage. "I still don't understand why the police wouldn't let white blaze in, in the first. I mean he's perfectly tame and all." Said Ryo as the found their seats in the plane. Sage gave him a look, "That's easy for us to say, we've been around him for a while and we know he's safe. But others don't know that." He replied, seating himself between Rowen and Anubis. Rowen who was seated by the window was hyperventilating, "Yay! We're in the air! I love the sky, clouds, the scenery and…." Anubis tapped Rowen on the shoulder. "Rowen." "Yes?" "We're still on the ground." "oh." Rowen looked a little sheepish and calmed down. 3 soft bells sounded "WE will be lifting off in a couple of minutes, please buckle your seat belts and be ready for take off." said the flight attendant as the 6 clicked on their seat belts. "Yay!" said Rowen and Sage sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

"So what are we going to do once we get to Tokyo?" asked Ryo picking at his lunch. "I have a surprise for you all, we're first going to the concert of a world famous violinist and her piano accompanist." Kento groaned, "I hate classical music, the only person who likes that junk is Sage….Sage?" They all looked towards Sage, whose face had turned a sickly green. Sage muttered something and held his stomach. Rowen patted his friends on the shoulder "Are you all right?" Sage nodded slowly , then swallowed. He gave him a weak smile, "Yes, I'm ok, thanks. So who are these famous people playing?" Anubis smiled mysteriously, "You'll find out." "What are we going to do afterwards?" asked Cye, finally tearing his gaze from the ocean view. Anubis grinned and said mysteriously (again) "You'll find out." Cye sighed (that sounds funny, hee hee) and turned towards the window again." Sometimes I wonder who's harder to get information from, Setsuna or Anubis." Muttered Rowen to Sage. Sage merely nodded and started to look sick again. 

"I'm hungry!" complained Kento. They were seated by the luggage claim with their luggage and White Blaze's cage. Everyone that passed by glanced at the strange group and their growling package. Cye looked at him strangely ," How can you be hungry? You ate all of our disgusting lunches, had seconds, and then ate yours and Sage's dessert. In my opinion if you ate anymore, you'd explode!" "Hey I have a large appetite, especially for seafood!" said Kento wickedly. "Don't you dare, if you eat any of my friends or I'll I'll…" "You'll what?" taunted Kento. "I'll never cook for you again!" "Hmph!" "Will you two please stop arguing?" asked Sage rubbing his temples. Just then a strange girl caught Kento's eye. She was tall and slender with jet-black hair that reached down past her feet. She wore a blue vest with 3 bead links on it and a long white dress. Kento stopped arguing and glanced at the girl, "She's beautiful." Whispered Kento. Everyone followed his gaze. "I agree." Said Sage dreamily. "Did you just forget about Haruka?" asked Rowen nudging his friend. "Oh yeah." Said Sage, embarrassed. The girl looked at them and then walked their way. "She's coming towards us." Said Kento excitedly. She waved at them and ran towards them, calling "Hey everyone." "Do we know her?" asked Cye quietly to Anubis. He didn't answer just stood up suddenly and went to greet her. He said something to her quietly and then both of them walked towards them. "Do you care explaining Anubis?" asked Ryo. The girl looked at them in shock, "You don't recognize me?" "Should we?" asked Kento, sighing with love. Anubis laughed and turned towards the girl, "How could anyone recognize you after such a change?" "Who is she Anubis." Said Sage impatiently. Rowen nodded in agreement, "Just tell us." Anubis cleared his throat and spoke "Everyone, this is my niece Hotaru Tomoe, also known as in her previous life….Mistress Nine."

"What?!" the 5 of them exclaimed in disbelief. "Is this some kind of joke Anubis?" Rowen asked. Hotaru laughed, "I know what you're thinking. How could little 13 year old Hotaru turn into a tall 17 year old in 2 weeks." "Exactly." Said Kento. "We'll explain later, I don't think this is the time or the place." Said Anubis glancing at the crowds of people that were watching them warily. The 5 nodded and they all headed for the parking lot. Kento walked next to Hotaru and keped glancing her way. She seems somehow different besides her looks, he thought. Then he noticed a dark star on her forehead. "Um…Hotaru?" She turned her glance toward him. "Yes?" "What's with the star on your forehead?" Hotaru smiled wryly, "One of the side effects of growing so quickly." Anubis hailed a taxi and they all got in. "Taxi, to the store 'Time Guardian'." Anubis told the driver. Hotaru who was sitting next to him gave him a strange look, "Isn't that…" Anubis silenced her with a look that clearly meant: keep quiet. Cye noticing the look asked Anubis questionably, "Just exactly where are we going?" Anubis gave him a half smile, "You'll see." He said in mystifying tone. Rowen sighed and leaned against the seat, Anubis was the hardest person next to Setsuna for getting information from. Speaking of Setsuna…. He started to wonder about where and how she was. She was one of the first girls that he had ever had true feelings for. She was so majestic and mysterious, intelligent and wise, not to mention her beauty…His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sudden lurch of the car. "Here we are." Said Anubis and opened the car door. Before them was a huge high-class clothing store. "Nice." Said Sage in approval. "Why are we here? I'm starved!" grumbled Kento. Anubis didn't answer but just opened one of the double doors of the shop and went in. The inside of the store reflected the elegance of the exterior for it was elaborately decorated with huge pillars, chandeliers, fancy curtains and for some reason at the far end of the wall was painted a huge door with carvings of different phases of the moon on it. Rowen gasped, "That almost looks like…" "Look around and see what you would like, we need to get you all something suitable to wear for the concert tonight. Hotaru and I will be back in about 30 min. so take your time." And with that he and Hotaru left. Kento sighed in disappointment. Cye nudged him in the ribs, "You like her don't you?" Cye asked (retorting back what Kento had said to him 2 weeks ago.) Kento turned a deep red," wh wh what makes you think that?" he stumbled. "The fact that you've been staring at her for the past hour." Said Ryo, grinning. Kento just turned even redder and everyone laughed.

****


	6. Default Chapter Title

"Wow, the clothing here is really high-class and the most fashionable." Said Sage running his hand through the fabric of a tuxedo. "Not to mention expensive." said Cye, eyes going wide after glancing at one of the price tags. "How are we ever going to…Oof!" just then a lady crashed straight into him and sent him crashing into the ground. She was holding a clipboard in front of her face so she obviously wasn't watching where she was going. Ryo noted that she had long dark hair braided into a braid that passed her hips. "Sorry" she muttered quickly, as if in a hurry and continued walking while taking a pen behind her ear and wrote furiously onto her clipboard. "How rude!" said the hotheaded Kento as Sage helped Cye up. Before anyone could stop him he went up to the lady and grabbed her roughly on the shoulders and turned her around. "Yes?" she said irritably not taking her eyes of the clipboard. "I think you owe my friend an apology." He said angrily. By that time all the employees and customers were staring in disbelief at them. Cye had turned a bright shade of pink from all this attention of everyone and the other 3 were looking angrily at the longhaired rude girl. "I said I was sorry!" she said exasperated still not taking her eyes from her clipboard. Ryo was getting pretty fed up with her attitude and ripped her clipboard out of her hands. "Ms. I'm getting very sick of your attitude towards…" but he stopped in surprise, as did the rest of them and the girl as they stared at each other in disbelief. Rowen couldn't believe his eyes, before him was Setsuna, who looked as shocked as the others did. "What are you doing here?" Ryo asked in disbelief. "Lets talk about this outside." Said Setsuna quietly noting all their spectators. They all followed her out the door and onto the large field that was behind the store. "So, what are you doing here?" asked Ryo repeating the question. Setsuna looked at them in disbelief, "What do you mean by that? I live in this town." "I think what Ryo meant was that what are you working here as, a cashier, a saleswoman…" "A person who likes crashing into people." Kento finished for Cye glaring at Setsuna. She bowed to Cye, "My most sincere apologizes Cye. I was kind of under a lot of pressure for Anubis told me that I was to design 5 of the best suits and have them made ready in 2 hours for some friends, which…" she said glancing at them, "…are you 5 he was obviously talking about." "You don't mean, you own this store?" asked Sage in disbelief. She smiled roguishly "Why didn't you tell us before?!" asked Sage exasperated. She grinned, "Hey, the subject never came up, and besides you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you if I was a first class clothing designer." She laughed at the looks on the other's faces "I'd have thought some of you would have recognized the name of the store." Rowen nodded in recognition, "So those doors that was painted into the wall was a painting of the Time Gates I presume?" he asked. At the mention of that, Setsuna's face turned grim. "You're partly correct Rowen, those doors you saw was the Time Gates, but not a painting. They are the actual thing." At the look of confusion covering the faces of the 5 she continued, "We've been getting many attacks from Elia and her minions recently, the outer senshi and I have been hard pressed. That's why I've put a link of the Time Gates into the wall, that way if anyone dares try enter the Time Gates, we the Outer Senshi will be ready to defend it." "I see." Said Sage grimly. "What I'm afraid of most is…" Setsuna stopped all of a sudden and stared past the 5. "What's the matter Setsuna?" asked Ryo in concern. She didn't answer instead whispered quietly "Pluto Crystal Power!" She was instantly transformed into the Warrior of Time. "I've never encountered you before Mistress 9 but of what Haruka and Michiru have told me, you shall not live this time!" she said angrily. The 5 guys turned to the direction of which she was yelling at. There stood Hotaru (or Mistress 9). "Stop!" yelled Anubis as he ran in between Pluto and Hotaru. "Setsuna this is Hotaru!" "Ofcorse I know its Hotaru, she is possessed" said Pluto. "No, it's really me Setsuna. You don't know about this because you were away fighting at the Time Gates. We were desperate so Haruka and Michiru poured some of their energy into me so I was able to transform and grow rapidly by 4 years. In this way, with my increase in power we will finally have a chance to beat Elia." Pleaded Hotaru. "When did this all happen?" asked Pluto in disbelief. "This morning. Please believe me Setsuna, it's really me." After a moment's pause, Pluto nodded. She relaxed and de-transformed. 

A while after, after everything was understood, the 5 guys all carried in their arms a tuxedo. They all thanked Setsuna (hey, she let them have it for free!) and got into a taxi that she had hailed. "Bye, I'll see you all at tonight's concert!" she said waving at them. After a 5min. ride they arrived at a hotel, the taxicab stopped and the 5 guys got out. Anubis handed them all a key, "You're room number is 102 and I will be here to pick you all up at around 12 p.m. this afternoon sharp, make sure that you're ready by then." He nodded at them then closed the door then the taxi drove off. 

****

To Be continued………….

Hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic. Please send all comments to me @ Setuna12@aol.com Thanks ^.^

****


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Okay okay, I know I forgot to put this at the beginning of the other chapters but now I'm putting it up just in case somebody gets really bored and decides to sue me… Anyways, I don't own Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) or Sailor Moon so please don't sue me. This was only written for enjoyment and the fact that I love to write and type!!!!

"I don't want to go!!!!" whined Kento as he fell back down onto the bed. Sage looked back at him where he was standing in front of the mirror. "Oh stop whining, remember that heavy metal rock concert that you dragged us all to? Well we suffered through that without whining so will you please stop complaining and get dressed?" He asked, turning back towards the mirror. Ryo emerged from the bathroom, "Besides, those tickets were probably very hard to get, will you at least show some appreciation." Asked Ryo. Kento groaned, "This will probably be sooo boring that I'll fall asleep!" he whined. "Well you could always borrow my book on physics to read." Said Rowen as he sat perched on the top of the dresser. The other 3 sweatdropped. "Eh, no thanks Rowen, that will probably make me want to fall asleep even more." Just then the door to their room burst open and Cye came running in. "You guys, hurry up. Anubis is here and we'll be leaving in about 5 minutes." Kento groaned and stayed where he was, "I'm not going, tell Anubis not to wait for me." "Did I mention that Hotaru was coming?" asked Cye grinning. Kento jumped up immediately and hurriedly got dressed, "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked as he ran around trying to get ready in a mere 5 min. Everybody laughed.

5minutes later the 5 of them went outside to wait for Anubis who had gone into the hotel to do something. Sage examined the handsome sports car that was parked outside of the building. Its color was platinum dark blue and had a dark white strip going down it. On the front of the car, instead of numbers were two letters, HT. "Wwwww, Nice wheels!!!!." Kento said looking the car up and down. "Wonder who owns it." Remarked Sage. "Whoever it is must be pretty rich." Cye said. "Glad you like it." They turned around and saw Anubis heading towards them. "You own this car?" Asked Rowen in surprise. "Eh…. Not exactly." Ryo gave him a questionable look. "Come on you 5, get in the car, we're going to be late!" said Kento excitedly as the other 5 got in. "Thought you didn't want to go." Smirked Sage sitting down. "Well Hot…hey…where is she?!" asked Kento in disappointment. "She'll be joining us there." The red head said as he started the engine. "Oh man!" muttered Kento.

After about a 20min. drive Anubis pulled up in front of a huge antique like building. "We're here." Anubis said as he got out of the car. "Wow, is this the orchestra hall?" asked Rowen. Anubis nodded and led them into the building. The entrance hall was absolutely breathtaking, pictures and sculptures of angels covered the walls and decorated the halls. The building itself seemed to be carved out of rock and huge pillars seemed to grow out of the ground. Carvings of the fleur-de-lis garnished the edges of the tops of the walls, pointing out clearly that this building had much French influence. "This place is beautiful." Said Rowen looking at a statue of an angel with its wings folded and arms outstretched, pointing towards the heavens. "Feels like home!" stated Kento, noticing that the whole building was made up of stone. "This way." Anubis said as he motioned towards a long flight of stairs. Those stairs opened up to an open balcony that overlooked the entire auditorium. "Wow, we get an entire section?" asked Ryo. Anubis nodded, "I'll leave you here, my seats are else where. I will come find you when the concert is over." They nodded in acknowledgement. Cye sighed, what a nice place and looked around at his surroundings. He noticed that there were 3 other balconies that were positioned two on each side of the wall facing each other. "What is that noise?" asked Sage (who still had a little of a migraine.) Cye motioned towards the balcony to the left of them where the source of the sound was coming from. On the balcony sat 7 people, 4 girls; one with dark black raven hair, another with long blonde hair, another one with short blue hair and lastly a tall tough looking girl that had her hair tied up in a pony tail with emerald color jewels. The latter 3 seemed to be of the same family; what seemed to be the daughter had gray hair (?) tied up in to twin odangoes on her head. Supposedly the mother had long curly black hair and also twin odangoes done in her hair, and lastly what was supposed to be the father, an albino man with extremely long white hair that passed his waist. The 7 of them seemed to be arguing about something. Sage sighed and shook his head, "Strange people." He muttered closing his eyes. Rowen was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw someone. "Setsuna, Hotaru!" he exclaimed. They were both wearing purple silk gowns, Setsuna's darker than Hotaru's. "How do you like the place?" asked Setsuna to Rowen. "It's very nice." Setsuna nodded in agreement. "Here come join us, there's plenty of room here." Said Cye motioning to the two empty seats next to him. Ryo nodded, "Yeah, go on and join us." Setsuna shook her head, "Sorry, we already have seats elsewhere. Thanks for the offer anyhow." Rowen sighed in disappointment. "Our seats are right over there." She continued pointing to the balcony across from them where Anubis sat comfortably. "By the way." Sage said quickly as Setsuna and Hotaru turned to leave. "Yes?" asked Hotaru. "By any chance do you know where Haruka is?" he asked. Hotaru grinned mischievously, "You'll find out soon enough." And the two of them left. Cye grinned at the 2 shadows of the retreating figures, "Happy now Kento?" pause "Kento?" Cye glanced over to his right and to his surprise and amusement his best friend was fast asleep, even slightly snoring. He gently nudged his friend, "Kento wake up!" he whispered fiercely. "Eh? Is it over already?" Kento asked half-awake. "No, it hasn't even started yet." Said Rowen turning around and giving him a reproving look. Kento groaned. "But you did miss Hotaru and Setsuna coming over." Said Cye. "What?!" Kento's eyes snapped wide-awake. "Cye!!! Why didn't you wake me up?!" But before Kento could continue his outburst the lights overhead dimmed and the whole auditorium fell silent, even the noisy group to their left. A man walked onto the stage and spoke out loudly, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to tonight's performance of our talented violinist and her piano accompanist. Please put your hands together for the amazing Michiru Kaioh." The audience clapped their hands with enthusiasm. Cye eyes went wide with amazement. "Anubis never told us Michiru was a violinist." Muttered Cye and Ryo shook his head, "Hn, I believe that there are going to be more surprises about these girls that are ahead of us." Michiru walked onto the stage holding her violin. She was wearing a lovely sea green dress mixed with milky white designs. Her every movement made the dress on her seem as if it were actually the foaming waves of the sea, frothing back and forth. Her velvety aquamarine hair was tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon the same color as her dress. Cye couldn't help but sigh and look longingly at the beautiful girl he had come to love and admire. "Www, Cye's in love." Said Kento teasingly nudging Cye. "Shhhhh!" Rowen, Ryo and Sage practically attacked him. Their eyes returned again to the stage. Michiru bowed then tucked the violin neatly beneath her chin. The speaker continued, "…and next ladies and gentlemen please welcome the handsome pianist…Haruka Tenoh." The crowd again cheered enthusiastically. This time it was Sage's turn to gape in disbelief. "Haruka doesn't exactly seem the type to play the piano." Ryo noted. Sage nodded, "I'd like to see what her skills are like." They waited to see Haruka appear on stage, but nothing happened. The speaker seemed a little uncomfortable, "..Um…ladies and gentlemen please welcome Haruka Tenoh." Again nothing happened. The crowd began to murmur in disapproval. "Where is she?" asked Sage mostly to himself as he scanned the whole auditorium concerned. Michiru looked extremely distressed and went up to say something to the speaker. The speaker nodded and spoke again into his microphone, this time in a very nervous voice, "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen but this concert may have to be canceled due…". Just then, before he could finish, heavy pounding footsteps could be heard and the next moment a very rosy cheeked Haruka, wearing a very fancy blue suit tailored with golden designs of thread. Underneath she wore a fancy blouse and dark blue dress pants to go with it. The Speaker sighed in relief (as did Sage); "Ladies and gentlemen may I present the handsome and very amazing piano accompanist Haruka Tenoh?" The crowd cheered wildly and the other 5 guys sighed a great deal in relief (all except maybe Kento who was partly hoping the concert would be canceled…) Michiru began to play the violin as did Haruka on the piano. Cye watched in enchantment as Michiru's fingers danced on the violin strings. She played beautifully and seemed to hold the entire audience in a trance, Haruka's piano playing just added to it. "Wow, they're really good." Said Sage and Rowen. Just then the previous song that they had been playing ended and Haruka got off the piano bench and spoke to the audience, "Now everyone, we have a very special performance for you that uses a violin and lemons." And with that Haruka left the stage to get something. "What? Lemons? Are they going to make lemonade or something?" asked Kento. ::sweatdrops:: Just then Haruka returned with a basket. Michiru began to play, then Haruka threw a lemon to Michiru who began playing while bouncing the lemon on her violin. The crowd gasped in amazement. "Amazing." Said Rowen softly. Not much later Haruka tossed a second lemon to Michiru whom in turn caught it on her violin and without missing a beat, continued to play the violin while dancing across the stage juggling the lemons on her violin. To make this feat even harder, Haruka tossed a third lemon to her and again Michiru kept playing but this time juggling 3 lemons on her violin. The tempo of the music got faster and Michiru's fingers flew across the strings while continuing to dance across the floor. She hit the ending chord and gave her lemons one final bounce, bowed and caught the lemons. The crowd cheered wildly and gave them a standing ovation, so did the 5 guys for they had never seen anything like it before. 

A while later the 5 warriors and Anubis stood outside. "That was amazing." Said Rowen. "Haruka is an excellent pianist." Said Sage "As is Michiru an amazing violinist." They all nodded in agreement. "I even enjoyed it." Said Kento yawning and squinting against the bright light of the afternoon sun. "And you Anubis, why didn't you tell us this ahead of time?" asked Ryo glancing at the strawberry haired man. He shrugged, "I thought it would be better for you to see for yourself exactly how talented these 4 girls are without having us tell you." Rowen nodded in agreement, "I would have much rather seen it than be told by Anubis." "Okay everyone, get into the car. We're going to be heading over to Rei's temple for a meeting." Said Anubis as he opened his car door. "What?" asked Cye. "We're going to Rei's to have an official meeting to discuss exactly what is to be done with this situation." Said Anubis as he put the car in reverse and backed out of his parking spot. "By any chance can we stop on the way to pick up White Blaze?" asked Ryo. Anubis nodded.

About half an hour later the 6 arrived at Rei's temple. It was all very quiet except for the cawing of crows. "Hmm, I guess their not back yet." Said Anubis thoughtfully. "Let's wait outside here." And they all sat down on the steps of the temple. "Uh oh." Muttered Ryo. "What's the matter?" asked Rowen. "White Blaze is gone." "What?!" the other 4 asked in disbelief. Ryo nodded, "You guys stay put just in case White Blaze comes back and I'll go look for him." The 5 nodded and Ryo went of in search of the white Siberian tiger. He walked quietly through the trees on the side of the temple. "Hmm…If I were a tiger where would I go…" he muttered to himself. But before these thoughts were complete he heard the angry scream of a girl then the twang of a bowstring…Bowstring?! Ryo rushed to the scene and saw to his surprise the same raven haired girl he had seen at the concert holding a bow and arrow, bowstring drawn tight ready to fire. White Blaze was crouched angrily in front of her ready to spring. The arrow the girl had fired had passed close by White Blaze's year and was now a couple inches next to the tiger. "Stop White Blaze!?" The girl was so startled at the call that she released the arrow which went speeding towards Ryo. Ryo seeing the arrow coming jumped about 10ft. in the air and landed on one of the tree branches. The girl looked extremely surprised and very apologetic for what she had done. "Oh my gosh! I'm so terribly sorry for firing at you like that but you startled me very much." Ryo jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her. "It's all right, don't worry about it." He said as White Blaze went to greet him, licking his hand. "Is that tiger yours?" asked the girl as she glanced at White Blaze warily. Ryo nodded, "Sorry if he startled you." "It's alright, it's not me that was startled but my crows, I thought he was going to eat them or something." Ryo laughed, "You don't have to worry about that, White Blaze won't eat your crows. Oh yeah, how rude of me to not introduce myself, my name is Ryo Sanada and you are…" The girl smiled, "Glad to meet you ally." Ryo looked at her questionably, "Ally?" The girl nodded, "My name is Rei Hino. Phobos, Deimos we have company." Just then two crows landed on her shoulder then both began to shimmer, and before he could blink where the 2 crows stood there in its place was two beautiful young maidens each holding a feather in its hand; one dressed in blue and the other in red. They bowed to Rei, "Princess Mars you called?"

Hey everyone for being so patient with me! Sorry about the long delay but my computer (okay maybe me) accidentally deleted the part you are reading right now ::sweatdrops, oops:: Thank you everyone for all your support!!!!!!! I promise the next chapter will be up very soon! Please wait for about 1-2 weeks (sorry, I'm really busy. This took me about 2 hours to type up.). Anyways, hope you enjoyed it ^.^

~ Lady Setsuna

****


	8. Default Chapter Title

Rowen yawned in the sun, "Wonder who we're supposed to meet." He turned to Anubis; "Do you know?" Anubis smiled, "You'll find out." Sage groaned, "Ugh. Anubis, have you ever in your entire life ever given anyone a straight answer?" The red head shrugged, "Probably not." Rowen shook his head, "Never mind, forget it." Just then Cye turned around suddenly. Kento looked at his best friend, "What's the matter Cye?" "Have you ever seen a motorcycle driving up a flight of stairs." Kento looked at him strangely, "No…Why?" Cye pointed behind him "Because there's one doing that right now." Everyone after hearing that turned around to see a black motorcycle with a rider wearing a red helmet come crashing up the steps to the temple. "What the…" Sage started as the insane driver sped towards them and stopped to a crashing halt in front of them. Kento was enraged, "Hey, mister what are you trying to do? Kill us?!" The driver stood up quickly and to Kento's embarrassment and surprise it was a woman. She pulled of her helmet quickly and placed it on the handle of the motorcycle. "Haruka?" Sage asked in surprise as the blonde glared at them. "Yes, it's me. Where's that idiot Anubis." "He's right here." Said Rowen pointing to the empty spot beside him. Haruka gave him a questionable look. Rowen shrugged, "He was here a moment ago." "Hello Haruka, looking for me?" They turned around at the voice of Anubis who appeared suddenly behind Haruka. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "What on Earth were you doing with my car?" she asked almost screaming into his face. Cye looked on in amusement, he was surprised that a man could stay so calm in the face of a "madwoman". "I borrowed it to pick up the 5 of them. Why did you need it?" asked Anubis nonchalantly. Sage looked in surprise at Haruka; it looked as if she was about to blow up. Haruka breathed slowly in and out. Finally she spoke, "Do you know why I was late for the concert?" "No, why?" asked Sage questionably. "Because of this idiot, I didn't have a car and had no way of getting to the concert hall. I had to run from our house to the concert hall and my house is 15 miles away!!!!" Haruka yelled in Anubis' face, emphasizing the last sentence. Anubis winced, "Hey, it's not my fault. I never knew it was your car. Setsuna gave me your car keys." "She what?!" Just then Setsuna's car pulled up in front of the temple and she and Helios exited the car. Helios' eyes were red and puffy looking and his face looked worn and weary. Rowen noted these signs and wondered what had happened. Haruka (after releasing her victim Anubis) stormed up to 'greet' Setsuna. "There goes the storm" muttered Rowen. Sage had a confused look on his face; he turned to Rowen, "Ok let me get this straight, Haruka is the owner of that fabulous sports car, can drive a motorcycle extremely well, and ran 15 miles in about an hour?" Rowen nodded. Sage sighed, "Oh my…" Meanwhile Haruka had reached Setsuna and they were having a heated argument as they climbed the flight of stairs to the temple. "What or who gave you the right to just hand over my car keys to him without even asking me?" "Well, we were desperate and you weren't home so we had to do something." "Then call a cab for all I care!!!!" "My my my, you're touchy Haruka. Now think about this; what or who is more important. Your car or our allies and your little lover boy over there." Sage, hearing this turned a deep crimson. Haruka paused for a little, but not for long, "Setsuna, that car was a present given to me by my teacher and is currently worth about $90,000.00. I highly doubt that you or Anubis would have that kind of money." Setsuna sighed, "I really don't have time for this Haruka, go find someone else to complain to." She said as she tried to push past Haruka. Haruka didn't move. "No, we're going to settle this now. I would appreciate if you respected my property and me once in a while." "So, what do you propose?" Haruka paused a little, "I suggest we fight it out, winner takes all." Setsuna raised her eyebrow, "You really expect to beat me?" Haruka laughed, "I plan to completely annihilate you." Just then Helios stepped in, "Please, the purpose of you being here is not to fight amongst each other but to solve the problem that is at hand." Setsuna nodded in agreement, "I agree Helios, but I don't think Ms. Haruka here would be satisfied without a fight." Then, without much ado they both shouted:

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

Anubis sighed in resignation, "Forget it Helios, they're not going to listen to you." Helios nodded and stepped aside to watch the to battle it out. Uranus and Pluto both started attacking each other with weapons; Uranus with her Space Sword and Pluto with her Time Staff. Uranus thrust forward with her sword, hoping to catch Pluto off guard. She jumped up and flipped over Uranus. "Nice!" said Rowen. "Go Haruka." Shouted Sage. Sage and Rowen glared at each other and continued to watch the fight. Pluto brought the end with the Garnet Orb down hard towards the back of Haruka's head. She heard the noise and blocked it with her sword. Staff and sword locked together and it began to become a tug of war in strength. Because Pluto's staff was so much bigger in size she quickly overpowered Uranus's sword and sent it flying to the other side of the courtyard. Setsuna grinned and pointed her Garnet Orb at Uranus's neck. "Give up yet?" Uranus smirked, "Not by far." She said as she did 2 handsprings backward then vaulted forward over Pluto's head. "What on Earth is going on here?" asked a woman with long curly black hair and twin odango shaped buns on both sides of her head. She was followed by 6 people, all of whom Cye, Kento, Rowen and Sage noticed they had seen that day at the concert sitting in the balcony besides them. Pluto and Uranus ignored them completely and continued fighting. The girl with the ponytail shook her head, "This is insane. We called for a meeting not a fight." She muttered more to herself than anyone else. She then shouted:

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

She transformed into an identical uniform as Uranus and Pluto, except in this case the theme colors were pink and green. "Must be one of the allies Hotaru mentioned." Muttered Kento to Cye. He nodded and continued watching intently. Jupiter jumped in between Uranus and Pluto, "You guys, this is insane. We have a crisis in our hands and all you guys can think of is fighting each other. Usually in these kind of situations you 4 are usually the ones that are more serious and organized, but this time it's as if you've become more immature." When neither appeared to show signs of giving up Jupiter sighed, "You guys I'm serious, we really need to work this situation out. You can settle this fight later, just not right now!" Uranus looked at Pluto in disgust then shook her head, "You're right. Forget it, we'll continue this later Setsuna." She said as she 

de-transformed. Pluto followed her lead. Just then Ryo and Rei appeared followed by two pretty maidens. Everyone looked at them questionably and they returned the look. "Did I miss something?" asked Ryo as he looked at Jupiter and Haruka and Setsuna just 

de-transforming. "Let's talk inside." She said as she motioned them towards the door. "Michiru and Hotaru will be joining us later, they're picking up some allies." She said as she closed the door behind her and locked it. Cye and Kento looked disappointed. "Ok, first order of business let's all introduce ourselves. My name is Rei Hino and these are my allies Phobos and Deimos of the planet Coronis." The 2 maidens bowed. This went around in a circle. The blonde spoke up, "My name is Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Venus." She winked at Sage, "I'm also known as the goddess of love and beauty." The girl with the ponytail groaned, "Just ignore her. My name is Makoto Kino, also known as Sailor Jupiter." The girl with the short blue hair spoke, "And my name is Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury." The man with the long white hair spoke, "My name is Artemis, this is my future wife Luna, and this is our future daughter Diana. We are the guardian cats of the moon." Kento, gave him a weird look, "Eh? That didn't make any sense, how can you and your future wife have a future daughter if you aren't married and how can you be cats?" Artemis smiled amusingly, "I knew somebody would ask that. We were originally cats but we have human forms, so when our princess, Princess Serenity was kidnapped we were somehow turned into humans permanently. As for our daughter, she came back to us from the 30th century as to watch over the young future princess Chibiusa." Kento's complexion creased, "What?" Rowen grinned at the sight of Kento's confusion, "Kento forget it, I don't think any of us will be able to understand what's going on without getting a headache." Rei cleared her throat, "Will the rest of you please introduce yourselves?" The 5 nodded. Ryo began the introductions, "My name is Ryo Sanada, the blonde is Sage Date…" Makoto whispered to Minako "He's cute." Sage heard this and gave them his killer smile. Makoto and Minako blushed and had dreamy looks in their eyes. Haruka rolled her eyes. Ryo continued "…the guy with blue hair is Rowen Hashiba, Cye Mouri is the guy with brown hair and a British accent, and lastly the Chinese guy is Kento Lei Faun. " (Sorry for the typo in chapter 1: it's supposed to be Lei Faun instead of Rei Faun. ::no wonder, Lei Faun sounds more Chinese than Rei Faun::). Just then the door burst open and two people entered, Michiru and Hotaru. "Ah!!!!, Mistress Nine!!!!" screamed Minako and the 4 inner senshi jumped up. Hotaru groaned, "Not again. Okay everybody, I'm Hotaru Tomoe I just kind of grew fast because we needed more powerful fighters against Elia." She said as she seated herself next to Kento (much to his delight) as Michiru sat next to Cye who put his arm around her. Rei glared at her, "And why may I ask didn't you tell me that?" she asked demandingly. Setsuna cut in, "It just happened, I didn't even find out until today." Rei looked angry, "It doesn't matter! When something like this happens I should be the first to know." Haruka who had been sitting quietly next Sage couldn't take any more of Rei's bossiness stood up quickly, causing Sage who had been leaning on her to topple over. "And who made you authority above us all?" asked Haruka angrily. Rei glared at her, "Well we need a leader around here and the inner senshi and I already decided I was to become the successor to Usagi." Michiru didn't like the sound of that. "Are you saying that now that Usagi has been captured you are now the so called ruler of us all and we must follow your every whim." Rei ignored her, "Will you all just shut up and listen? Now that I'm leader around here we need to get some rules straight…" "Rei…just because Usagi gave you permission to be the temporary leader if she was ever gone doesn't mean you have to act like an empress." Said the soft-spoken Ami. She glared at her, "I'm not acting like an empress, I just fell that we need some leadership around here if we ever want to get anything done." She looked around, "Anymore objections?" The room was silent but Ryo could tell that there was a lot of tension in the air. "First things first, I want to make something clear, I want everyone to be extremely careful when fighting Elia and her troops. Nobody is to make any sacrifices at all. Everyone got that clear?" "I disagree." Haruka spoke up. Rei turned upon her, "And why is that?" Michiru spoke, "For the good of this world and for the sake of our princess, sacrifices have to be made and we, the outer senshi are willing to make them." Helios stood up, "I agree, I'm usually a peaceful person but for the sake of the little maiden, my precious lady Chibiusa, I would give up my life for her." Rowen suddenly understood why Helios had appeared so sullen. Phobos spoke up, "As a guard of our lady Mars, I completely agree with her. Besides was it not the policies of our Princess Usagi that we are not to sacrifice any lives at any cost?" she asked. "Exactly." Said Rei, "And I'm sure the others will back me up on this, what do you say guys?" Makoto nodded, "I agree, let's not start with the 'we must sacrifice lives for the good of the world' thing like when the DeathBusters attacked." "Well that's you're opinion, I think us 11 (including Anubis) will follow by our own policies." Said Setsuna as she headed for the door. Rei looked at her angrily, "Go ahead and leave, but I promise you if you follow by your policies, you will be fighting against us rather than fighting with us."

Hey Everyone! How do you like it so far? Oh yeah, I note to some of the readers, Phobos and Deimos were not characters I made up. They were real characters in the manga. Hope you enjoyed it ^.^ I promise the next chapter will be up by next week, thanks for your patience! ~Lady Setsuna

****


	9. Default Chapter Title

Haruka slammed her fist on the table and it shook from the force. "Who exactly does she think she is?!" she said angrily as she continued pounding the table mercilessly. "Uh Haruka…" began Sage. "I mean, even if we were to choose a new leader, it would be Minako not her!" she continued barraging the poor coffee table with her fists. "I will seriously…" "Haruka…." "What is it Sage!" Sage gently grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled it away from the table, "I don't think Michiru would like her table to be full of holes." He said pointing to the dent in the table where her hand had last been. Haruka looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that Michiru." Michiru waved it off, "It's alright, now let's get down to business." Everyone nodded in agreement. Setsuna started, "Now that we've lost our worthless allies, we need to get more help. Anyone have any suggestions?" The 5 troopers looked at Anubis expectantly. "What?!" he asked staring back at them blankly. Just then their point hit him, "No…absolutely not." Ryo gave him a pleading look, "Please Anubis, we're desperate, can't you just ask?" the 4 ladies sat watching them confused. "Does anyone mind filling us in on whatever we missed?" asked Haruka annoyed. They ignored her. "Come on Anubis, can't you even try?" asked Rowen. Anubis shook his head, "Absolutely not, she just got married and I don't want to bother her or the guys." The 5 guys stared blankly at him, "What?! Who'd she marry? I thought they all hated each other! How did…" Kento's drivel was cut off by an extremely annoyed Haruka. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Everyone looked shocked at her and the room became deathly silent. "Oh my Haruka." Muttered Hotaru. Haruka glared at her, "I'm not in the world's best mood so if somebody doesn't tell me what's going on here soon I will seriously go insane!" "I thought you already were…"muttered Setsuna under her breath. Rowen grinned at her remark. "Calm down Haruka." Said Anubis. "We have 3 other armor bearers and one very powerful lady as our allies. Their names are Cale, Sekhment and Dais and the lady's name is Kayura. As I was saying before, Cale and Kayura just got married so I'm not going to go bug them." "Personally, I don't trust them." Said Sage. Cye nodded in agreement, "Neither do I but this isn't a time to get picky is it?" Everyone turned their gaze once again on Anubis. "N O." Everyone groaned. "Then what do we do now?" whined Kento. "How about the Amazoness Quartet?" asked Hotaru. Setsuna looked thoughtful, "That's a good idea." "But aren't they still asleep?" asked Michiru who was leaning casually against Cye. Ryo raised an eyebrow, "What?" Rowen shook his head, "Don't even ask." "We could wake them up like Nephrenia did…" started Haruka then stopped. "Never mind, I don't think we would be able to find them." Setsuna nodded, "I think they're floating somewhere in the asteroid belt in their respective asteroid. It would probably be impossible to get there." Helios who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up in a quiet and hoarse voice, "That wouldn't be a problem. We could use Elysion as a passageway or you could use your Time Gates, Setsuna." Kento who hadn't been paying much attention and was daydreaming was suddenly brought back to awareness by Helios' voice and turned to face the speaker. "Eh? Who's the strange Arabian albino person?" he asked as he turned his gaze on Helios for the first time, noting his strange garb and pierced ears. Rowen and the other four girls couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What? What did I say?" asked a very confused Kento. Helios looked amused, "I assure you sir I am not an Arabian nor am I albino." Kento looked a bit embarrassed and the others couldn't help but laugh even harder. Just then a piercing scream cut off their laughter. Haruka stood up quickly and went to the window. "What's going on out there Haruka?" asked Sage as he went quickly to her side. "It's the enemy." The others quickly went to the window to see what was going on. It seemed as if the movie set of Independence Day had been placed in front of their doorway and the movie was currently being made. A huge disk shaped space ship was shadowing the town; the town on the other hand was in complete chaos. People were running around screaming, the streets were filled with cars, horns were honking, and any imaginable noises usually not heard in this part of the neighborhood were heard. "Look!" said Kento as he pointed at the spaceship. What seemed hundreds of gray colored apparitions were descending from the ship and were entering into the people, controlling them. "This is not good." Said Hotaru quietly; Michiru nodded in agreement. "They're trying to create a commotion to herd the people out so they can control them. They know we will come out to try and help them; this is all a trap." "Of course it's a trap, but for the sake of the people I think we should risk it and save them." Said Setsuna. Michiru shook her head; "We'll be walking right in to their trap. Why should we give them what they want?" "Michiru, if these youmas stay too long a humans' body, they will contaminate the human mind and body, turning them into the living dead." Said Ryo. "It happened to Mia's grandfather, but he knew what was happening and was able to partly fight the evil. But in the end because his body was contaminated by the evil, he died." "But if we get captured, the whole world will be enslaved. In every battle, some must be sacrificed for the overall cause. This has been our philosophy for all these years in which we have been fighting." Cye put his hand on her shoulder, " It's true that we should be careful, but a life without risks is meaningless. So what do you say we risk it on this one?" he asked her. She nodded in submission. "Alright! Let's kick some butt out there!" Kento shouted punching the air with his fist. Hotaru grinned; Kento was certainly one of a kind. "Ok then, we'll split up in pairs and do kind of like a crescent attack. Setsuna, you and Rowen go to the far right, Cye and Michiru will be next to you, and Haruka and I will be after. Kento and Hotaru, you 2 try to go through the mass and split the people up, Ryo and Anubis will follow. Our strategy here is not to kill but to scare the demons out of the people so we can fight them." Said Sage. Helios nodded, "I'll stay here at the apartment and try to link a way in order to find the Asteroid Senshi. Remember everyone, each of these youmas has a different strategy, power, and skill level so do not assume that all of them are the same." They all nodded and rushed out the door.

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Armor of Wildfire, Dao Jin!"

"Armor of Torrent, Dao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Dao Kichi!"

"Armor of Halo, Dao Chi!"

"Armor of Strata, Dao Inochi!"

"Staff of the Ancient, Come to me!"

The 10 of them transformed and began their attack. "Got a question for you." Setsuna muttered as they began their "formation" "What a coincidence, so do I." Replied Rowen. "You first." Said Setsuna as she prepared herself for battle. "Why was Helios so melancholy?" "Helios loves Chibiusa and Chibiusa loves him. He promised her he'd always be there for her and protect her. Guess he feels like he broke his promise to her." "Now your turn." "Um…this is a bit of an odd question but is Anubis a priest?" Rowen laughed, "His power was passed down by 'The Ancient One', the priest who rescued him from Tulpa's evil clutches. Thus meaning he dresses like him. But no, he's not a priest." "Ohhhh…no wonder." Said Setsuna in understanding. Just then, what seemed like the leader of the youmas (head honcho ^^") spoke up, "Soldiers and Warriors of this world, why not give up this tiring unrewarding life and become followers of our Empress Elia. You shall always be rewarded and be promised with all kinds of power." "Ya sure whatever." Ryo yelled at him and pulled out his twin katanas. The others followed suit. "It's time to Partay!" said Kento enthusiastically as he twirled his Nunchuku in the air. Hotaru pulled out her glaive and tested the feel of the weapon. "We're not going to give in, be sure of that!" she said at him. The youma laughed a high pitch scream of a laugh, "Well then, you shall pay the price!" he yelled and sank into the body of his human captive. The hundreds of "humans" then began to attack the 10. Uranus charged, holding her space sword in her hand and slashing out at the enemy. "Anyone who opposes me will get a taste of my sword!" she yelled. Sage followed closely behind her with his No Datchi. The youmas soon knew that these 10 soldiers were not afraid to destroy human life unlike the other senshi in which they had attacked before. Before long the youmas were shedding their human forms of them and resuming their true shape. "Yes! It's worked!" said Michiru excitedly to Cye. He nodded, and tightened his grip on his harpoon. 

"Dead Scream!" Pluto yelled and sent her purple ball of energy at the youma she was currently fighting. Nothing happened. "Hahahahaha, you think that your stupid energy ball can defeat me?! You're truly sadly mistaken!" he cackled evilly and threw her attack back at her. Pluto stood her ground with her hands crossed in front of her trying to block the effects of the attack, unfortunately it was too strong and she was blasted backwards into the ground. "Setsuna!" Rowen yelled and jumped in front of her to protect her. "Wwwwww….more victims." The youma smiled. Rowen drew his bowstring back but in the process of doing so was hit hard in the back by another youma that had sneaked up behind him. "My fighting skills really have decreased" Rowen muttered and stood up. He looked around at all the evil faces grinning back at him, faces full and sure of victory. I'm not going to make it easy for them, that's for sure, he thought to himself and began attacking them while trying to cover Setsuna. After felling what seemed like a score of the youmas he looked down to check on Setsuna, to his surprise she wasn't there. "What the…" he groaned. "Looking for me?" Rowen turned around and was surprised to see Pluto standing there, beaten and bruised but nonetheless standing. He sighed in relief, "Are you alright?" Pluto grinned, "It takes more than that to kill the guardian of time, ne?" Rowen grinned back and the 2 of them continued to fight back to back.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento yelled as he twirled his Nunchuku in his hands and slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to heave and about 20 youmas in the path of his attack were destroyed. "Geez, these monsters are way too easy to…oooph!" He was cut of when one of the youmas used its long rapier and knocked him to the ground. Saturn saw it and used her glaive to slash the youma in half. She gave Kento her hand and pulled him up, "Do NOT underestimate the enemy." She said as she cut another youma in half. Kento rubbed the back of his still sore neck, "You got that right."

****


	10. Default Chapter Title

Meanwhile elsewhere Uranus and Sage had cornered the chief youma. "2 choices, die now or die later." Uranus said grinning as she pointed the blade of her sword at the base of it's neck. The youma was undaunted, he pulled the body of an unconscious human up to him and pulled out a small dagger out, thrusting it at the base of the neck of the human, "Not before I kill this human." Uranus didn't even move, "Go ahead, it's your move." "No!" Uranus snapped around to face an angry Mars with her Flame Sniper pointed directly at Uranus's face, "I will not allow you to hurt an innocent bystander." "Where'd you come from and what are you doing here?!" asked Uranus through gritted teeth. "We're protectors of this Earth and we will not let you harm the life of another human being!" Said Jupiter who along with Venus, Mercury, Phobos, and Deimos had followed Mars. "Get out of here now, this is our fight and…" "Watch out Haruka!" yelled Sage. Uranus turned around but was too slow, for the youma who had seen her preoccupied had stabbed the dagger into her right shoulder. Uranus clenched her teeth in pain and pulled out the dagger and was horrified to see that it was poisoned with a dark purple liquid. "Damn you!" Uranus shouted angrily at Mars and threw the dagger true and straight into the heart of the youma. It screamed in pain and disappeared. Uranus clutched her shoulder with her left hand and drew out her space sword and continued fighting. "Haruka! Stop, you're injured." Sage said as he fought behind her. Uranus ignored him, "Space Sword Blaster!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" Before Haruka's attack could hit the youma, Mar's arrow had already killed it. "Get out of my way Mars!" Uranus said angrily as she dodged the attack of a youma and neatly stabbed it in the back. Mars smirked, "You should listen to Sage, go rest and let us take care of the rest." Sage could see Uranus' blood boil. "Uranus World Shaking!" she yelled and threw the yellow energy ball at the mass of monsters ahead of her. She felt a stabbing pain in her left forearm and collapsed to the ground. The world suddenly began spinning in front of her and the last thing she saw was Sage hurrying towards her and Mars' smirk.

A bright light was shining into her face and she brought her hand up to block it. To her surprise she couldn't move either arms. She snapped her eyes open and found that she was back in the house and lying on a bed and covered in thick blankets. She sat up (or attempted to) but regretted it instantly. Her right shoulder was hurting extremely badly and so was her left forearm. She wondered for a moment what had happened; then realization hit her. "Rei…" she spat the word out of her mouth like some kind of poison. She looked down and saw that her shoulder and arm were bandaged. Just then Anubis walked in with a notebook in his hand and was writing (or calculating) something on it. "Good morning Anubis." Said Haruka. Anubis (who obviously didn't realize that she was awake) jumped about a foot in the air and dropped the notebook. Haruka couldn't help but laugh. Anubis hurriedly picked up his notebook and stood up, looking a bit miffed, "I see you're feeling exceptionally well this morning. How are you feeling?" "Sore, extremely sore." She said as she attempted to climb out of bed. Anubis rushed to her side, "Don't try to move, when you were stabbed in the shoulder their was poison on the blade and it affected your entire circulatory system. To top that off you've lost too much blood." Haruka nodded and climbed back, she currently didn't feel like braving the pain. "What happened after I fainted?" she asked as Anubis pulled up a chair beside her bed. "Ryo changed into his white armor and destroyed the rest of the youmas." Haruka looked a little confused but decided not to ask. "How's everyone else?" Anubis sighed. "Not doing too well. You 4 girls got the worst of it. Setsuna was injured when a youma blasted her attack back on her, she's currently all right but still very weak. Michiru got slashed in both legs and in the end was carried back to the house by Cye. The whip of some demon severed Hotaru's back when she tried to protect Kento when he hit the ground. Her whole back is now bandaged. You got the worst of it all though. Because of the poison and losing too much blood, you've been unconscious for the past 2 days. We; the troopers and I on the other hand are only suffering from exhaustion and nothing else because they had their armors and I had my ancient staff. No offense to you and all but fighting in extremely short skirts and high heels is not the best of ideas." Haruka only nodded grimly. "Not my choice of battle gear I assure you. But I've got a question, what happened after Ryo defeated the youmas?" Anubis shook his head, "That's the part I was getting to. Your so-called allies claimed victory for themselves and said that we were traitors or something. Especially you, then they said if we ever met up again they wouldn't be so kind." Haruka couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Good, we don't need them. Their powers combined are not even close to Setsuna or Hotaru's power. They just think they're so strong and powerful, always underestimating the enemy. Rei is the tyrant, the others are too scared to stand up to her so they follow her. Just because Usagi gave her the right to command over us if ever she left doesn't make her queen over the world." Anubis nodded in agreement. Just then Setsuna came in and smiled at the sight of Haruka up. "Good, you're better now Haruka." Haruka nodded in her direction. Apparently our grudge shall be forgotten until later, she thought. "Helios and I just figured out the way to get into the asteroid belt. Rowen and I are going in an hour, want to join us?" Setsuna asked. "Sure, why not." Said Anubis as he yawned. "Haruka you rest, it's only about 5 in the morning. I'll go call Sage, he'll be delighted to see you. He's been worried sick for the past few days." Haruka grinned inwardly at the thought of Sage. Man! That guy just knew how to break the barrier around her heart. Outwardly she just nodded and lay back into the bed.

"Gates of Time, I your guardian command you to open!" she yelled as the gates slowly creaked open. A heavy wind blasted at them and the moment they stepped out of the gates they felt a heavy gravitational pull on them. Having been previously warned and experienced the peril of the journey out of the Time Gates he held Setsuna's hand tightly (not that he minded or anything.) Anubis on the other hand who was completely clueless was soon pulled apart from the other 2 and was soon lost in the Time Warp. He wandered around aimlessly and soon arrived at what seemed like a dark expansion of nothingness. He only realized his location when he noticed the rock's floating around and the fact that he was floating. The ancient staff he was holding formed a protective bubble around him and enabled him to breathe. He soon arrived at one of the moon-like rocks and started exploring it. Just then he felt a burst of energy pass his ear and he looked up. What seemed like a young girl with bright green hair flew overhead and was throwing attacks at him. "What on Earth?!" he muttered and in that instant the protective bubble surrounding him dropped and he was surprised that he could breathe. The young girl landed in front of him and he saw that she was wearing what seemed like an identical fuku as Setsuna's and the other senshi's. "Who are you?" he asked as he got a better look at her. Bloodstains were covering her clothing and her hair was in a weird style. If it weren't for the look of anger that was currently on her face he would say that she was a very beautiful girl, with large emerald eyes that shined even in the dark. He knew that she wasn't evil for he felt a kind aura surrounding her, but he could tell that she was once working for evil. "Stop trying to trick me, servant of Elia!" "Wait! I don't work for…" But before he could finish his sentence the girl was upon her. She threw at him energy blasts and began attacking him physically. At first Anubis only defended himself then when he could take no more he started attacking her. He thrust his staff at her and she jumped into the air and did a twist, landing behind him. An acrobat, Anubis thought and kept it as a mental note. He could tell that the girl was currently not very strong and absolutely no match for him, but he continued to fight her merely to please her. "Please stop, I don't work for Elia!" he said frustrated. "Yeah, sure. How did you know where to find me then?!" she shouted back. "What are you talking about! I was separated from my friends a just wandered here." She scoffed, "A likely story. Fine, who are your friends?" "My friends?" "Yes your friends, who else. Ha! Caught you didn't I. Stop pretending evil doer! You'll never trap me like you trapped my sisters!" Anubis was losing patience, and losing it fast. "My friends are Setsuna of Pluto and Rowen of Strata!" It was as if those words were of magic for at that moment the girl stopped attacking and stood their speechless. "You know Setsuna Meioh?" she asked in disbelief. Anubis was just as surprised but didn't show it, "Yes, why?" "Oh my goodness! I'm terribly sorry, I guess you don't work for Elia after all." Anubis sighed in exasperation. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 15 minutes!" The girl looked slightly sheepish, "Sorry about that." Anubis shook his head, "It's alright, now will you tell me who you are?" She nodded. "My name is Vesta, Sailor Vesta of the Asteroid Senshi." 

Thanks everyone for waiting so very patiently. Sorry about not writing sooner but as I've said before, I got a major writers block. But now it's gone! Yay! Don't worry, I'll be putting up the end of this story in at most 2 weeks. Thanks everyone for you encouragement. Special thanks to Mystical Jade for reminding me that Venus was the rightful leader. Oh and another note, a lot of the characters are based on the manga version so that means that the Amazoness Quartet are senshi and future guardians of Chibusa. Thanks^.^

~Lady Setsuna

****


End file.
